Heart of Star
by daffodila
Summary: Sasuke selalu memandang sebelah mata apa pun yang bertentangan dengan logika, termasuk perkataan Sakura yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah bintang yang jatuh dari langit. Pernyataan itu masih Sasuke anggap rekaan sampai Sakura membuktikannya sendiri. Bukti yang juga mengungkap bahwa kehadiran Sakura berkaitan dengan kondisi ayahnya yang sudah lama tak dia temui.
1. Chapter 1

A/n:

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang berjudul Stardust. Ada novelnya sebenarnya, karya Neil Gaiman. Tapi, saya belum pernah baca novelnya. Yang terinspirasi di sini hanya cerita tentang bintangnya. Untuk plot tentu saja saya buat sendiri. Setting yang saya pakai di sini semi western. Entah kerasa apa nggaknya ... u,u oke, sudah cukup bacotnya. Hahahaha.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Dia adalah gadis gila. Itu adalah impresi pertamanya dan hal tersebut masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Dia bahkan lebih gila dari pada gadis-gadis lain di desa, yang suka melakukan hal ekstrem, seperti mengaku-aku aku menghamili mereka agar mereka bisa mendapatkan aku. Menjijikan. Mereka hidup seakan-akan visi yang mereka miliki hanyalah menikahi seorang pria. Tch.

Siasat yang dia gunakan lain lagi. Dia bilang, dia bukan manusia. Dia bintang. Ya, bintang yang menjadi aksesori gemerlap langit malam yang selalu kelam. Gadis itu mengaku dia jatuh di perkebunanku secara tidak sengaja hingga beberapa hektar tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi tanaman bercerai-berai layaknya dirusak binatang buas. Itu jelas aneh, sangat aneh. Sama sekali tidak bisa diterima logika. Tidak nyata. Imajinatif. Terserah apa pun itu. Aku pun masih tidak paham dengan jelas bagaimana mungkin gadis bertubuh sekecil dia bisa merusak perkebunanku hingga separah itu. Apalagi kalau tujuannya hanya untuk menarik perhatianku saja. Dia memang gila.

Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku lebih gila, karena aku menerima semua pengakuannya meski aku tidak memercayainya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya seperti aku menolak gadis-gadis gila lainnya. Kakinya yang saat itu patah membuatku menaruh sedikit simpati padanya. Kupikir itu hanya satu dari sekian akal bulus yang dia miliki. Namun, aku salah. Kakinya benar-benar patah. Dan itu membuatku terpaksa membantunya. Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun saat itu selain menolongnya, karena aku ingat Ibu pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Kalau semua yang terjadi saat itu memang tidak mengindikasikan pada penarikan perhatian, aku berpikir bahwa Sakura—nama gadis itu—diserang hewan buas hingga kakinya patah. Dan kekacauan yang terbentuk di atas tanah kepemilikanku ini diakibatkan oleh hewan buas tersebut. Kepala Sakura terbentur dengan keras hingga dia berdelusi aneh-aneh. Itu cukup masuk akal buatku, jika dibandingkan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah sosok bintang yang menembus atmosfer hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam lapisan bumi, dan tumbukannya dengan tanah menyebabkan kehancuran. Heh, yang benar saja.

Ya, aku memang tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku pun meremehkan imajinasinya yang dangkal. Oh tidak, justru tidak dangkal. Tapi, terlalu imajinatif. Isi kepalanya benar-benar cocok jika diceritakan ke dalam novel-novel yang dulu begitu Ibu sukai. Mungkin, Sakura pun mengonsumsi terlalu banyak karangan yang disalurkan melalui tulisan itu sehingga bisa berkhayal dengan begitu besar.

Ibuku sering menceritakan kutipan-kutipan dari cerita yang dia baca, meski aku lebih menikmati ketika Ibu menceritakan apa saja yang pernah ayahku katakan tentang aku. Dan kurasa tak ada satu pun cerita yang berkaitan dengan sosok bintang yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh manusia ketika aku kecil dan masih suka dicekoki cerita sebelum tidur. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Ingatanku tidak sekuat itu. Tapi, aku mengingat bahwa garis bintang bisa menjadi patokan dalam menentukan musim atau sifat-sifat manusia. Setiap susunan bintang itu mewakili setiap bulan.

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya pada diriku atas apa yang tengah aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tenggelam di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku tentang bintang. Tidak, ini bukan berarti aku percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya kembali ke langit. Itu konyol. Aku bahkan tidak bisa terbang. Makhluk yang bisa terbang hanya burung dan beberapa serangga. Dan aku jelas tahu bahwa hewan-hewan itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Sakura. Serta, itu tidak perlu dilakukan karena dia _bukan_ bintang.

Aku mencoba mencari lembaran fiksi yang bercerita tentang apa yang Sakura pikir sedang dia alami untuk menutup mulutnya menggunakan resolusi yang ada. Aku akan mengikuti permainannya saja. Aku sudah lelah beradu pendapat tentang logika dan dongeng dengannya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar delusi gilanya berakhir. Tapi, nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apa pun tentang itu. Semua yang kutemukan adalah hal-hal yang sudah aku ketahui dari ibuku. Tidak ada legenda atau mitos aneh tentang bintang. Sama sekali. Tapi, aku menemukan sesuatu yang berkontradiksi dengan argumen imajinatif Sakura; yaitu bintang jatuh sudah bersifat mati ketika manusia di bumi melihatnya. Bahkan mati selama berjuta-juta tahun. Kalau aku katakan ini pada Sakura, dia pasti akan menentang habis-habisan dan tetap berpegang teguh pada argumen bahwa dia adalah bintang jatuh yang masih hidup.

Terserah. Aku hanya bisa berharap aku terlepas dari segala permainan aneh ini. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ini, membuka buku-buku dan bertindak seakan aku menyerah dan percaya pada kata-katanya. Meski kenyataannya adalah aku akan mencekoki kepalanya dengan resolusi tentang masalah bintang yang terjebak di bumi—yang merusak otaknya sekarang—kalau ada.

Suara lembaran kertas yang saling bergesek terus mengisi ruangan ini. Hampir semua yang ada di sini adalah buku milik ibuku, dan bukunya memang kelihatan kuno. Tidak ada lagi yang pernah menyentuh buku-buku ini selain ibuku, dan ibuku memang sudah tiada semenjak umurku delapan tahun, empat belas tahun yang lalu. Itulah penyebab aku harus membersihkannya dari debu terlebih dahulu. Ibuku memang wanita yang rajin dan banyak ingin tahu. Aku tidak meniupi buku-buku itu untuk mengenyahkan debu, aku menolak melakukan itu. Aku sudah membawa selembar kain pembersih untuk itu.

Aku melemaskan punggung dan menyenderkannya pada kursi. Aku tidak menemukan solusi apa pun untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari otak Sakura. Aku sudah melakukan ini sering sekali, nyaris setiap hari dan aku masih saja belum mendapatkan hasil. Dampaknya harus aku juga yang menanggung, karena dia masih harus tinggal di rumahku sampai dia normal. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap tega dengan cara mengusirnya. Lagipula selama ini dia tidak bertindak agresif seperti gadis-gadis lain. Dia justru terkena cipratan abusif dari para gadis yang sepertinya iri padanya. Tch, merepotkan!

Mataku sudah lelah dan kepalaku sudah terasa berat. Aku sudah tidak bisa membaca buku lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setelah merapikan buku dan meletakkannya di tempat sebelumnya, aku segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dan masuk ke rumah. Aku akan makan dan segera beristirahat. Aku tahu aku sangat membutuhkan itu untuk menghadapi sifat Sakura yang dominannya menjengkelkan.

Aku tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun ketika sudah kembali ke rumah. Dia pasti masih tidur di halaman belakang. Ini masih sore memang. Tapi, dia bilang bintang memang tidur di siang hari karena saat malam harus bersinar secara berkesinambungan. Ya, dia memang terlalu mendalami peran. Meski sebenarnya itu tidak ada dampaknya padaku karena aku tetap tidak percaya.

Aku meneguk air mineral setelah piringku sudah kosong. Mataku melirik ke arah jendela. Kelihatan gelap, langit sedang mendung. Aku melihat ke luar dan mendapati Sakura masih berbaring dengan mata yang tertutup di sana. Semenjak kakinya sembuh, dia selalu melakukan itu. Aku harus segera membangunkannya sebelum dia kehujanan.

"Sakura."

Dia tetap bergeming. Aku panggil sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras, dan tanggapan masih belum kudapatkan. Ada setetes air yang membasahi ujung hidungku. Hujan sudah mulai turun. Aku mengguncang bahu Sakura dan masih tidak berhasil. Huh, dia memang selalu begini. Tidak pernah terusik apa pun saat tidur, bahkan jika terkena air sekalipun.

"Tch. Kau memang menjengkelkan." _Dan gila._ Tapi, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang dapat menahanku untuk bertindak jahat padanya.

Aku terpaksa menggendongnya untuk membawanya ke dalam. Satu tanganku memegangi bahunya, sebelahnya lagi kuselipkan di bawah lutut. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu. Dia tidur seperti anak kecil. Mimik mukanya setenang air. Jika aku melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur, kadang-kadang aku berpikir apakah wajahku pernah kelihatan setenang itu atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkeram kain yang melapisi dadaku erat-erat. Aku tertegun sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kaki dengan lebih lebar untuk menghindari hujan. Kuletakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ketika menarik tangan, aku kesulitan untuk menegakkan tubuh karena tangannya masih mencengkeram pakaianku erat-erat. Bahkan tubuhku terasa ditarik olehnya. Aku memegang tangannya dan berusaha melepas cengkeraman jemarinya. Ketika mulai melonggar, aku segera menarik mundur tubuhku dan menjauhi tempat tidur.

"Sasuke ..."

Dia terbangun? Aneh. Tumben sekali. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Matanya masih tertutup. Wajahnya pun masih kelihatan nyaman. Dia tidak terbangun. Oh, mungkin dia mengigau. Aku kembali memutar tubuh dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Tidak, dia berbeda. Sasuke itu baik."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Bicara apa dia? Sikapnya kian hari kian aneh saja. Dan kurasa kata-katanya salah. Aku tidak mendakwa dia berdusta karena dia sedang bicara dalam tidur, itu sama sekali tidak terkendali oleh otak. Kupikir dia memang terlalu polos jika masih menganggapku orang baik. Ya, dia memang bersikap polos dan bertingkah laku layaknya anak kecil selama ini. Sikapku padanya jarang sekali betul-betul baik. Bibirku masih pedas hingga saat ini.

Terserahlah. Kuharap pendapatnya tentangku itu tidak akan membuatnya merasa dibohongi. Kalau pun dibohongi, ia terbohongi oleh pikirannya sendiri. Secara teknis aku tidak bersalah.

Aku meninggalkan kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu. Jika dilihat dari posisi matahari, dua jam lagi Sakura bangun. Dan saat itu tentu saja aku masih bangun. Aku biasa tertidur ketika bulan sudah naik seperempat langit.

Dua jam cukup untuk menenangkan diri sebelum hidupku direcoki Sakura lagi. Namun, ketika dia sudah bangun, rasanya aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau memindahkan aku!"

Aku mengerang. Bukannya tadi dia bilang aku ini baik? Sekarang, hal baik yang kulakukan malah dia salahi!

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura. Di luar hujan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bekasnya sekarang." Bahkan rasanya aku masih bisa mencium wangi tanah yang basah.

Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibir. Matanya melirik ke luar. Dia pasti sudah menemukan bukti nyata dari pembelaanku. Lagipula, kalau tidak hujan, aku tidak akan repot-repot mau menggendongnya.

"Tapi, kau seharusnya bilang dulu!" Dia kelihatannya masih marah. Tapi, mukanya tidak kelihatan benar-benar marah. Polos sekali. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka! Aku lebih memilih tidur di luar saja!"

Sudah kubilang kalau dia gila? "Bukannya kaubilang kau membenci hujan?" balasku. Dapat. Dia tidak bisa melawan lagi sekarang. Dia bilang dia benci hujan karena menghalangi sinarnya. Huh, aku kadang-kadang mengagumi imajinasinya yang tinggi. Dan di lain waktu itu membuatku muak.

"Hujan itu menyebalkan, Sasukeee! Mereka menghalangi terangku."

Nah, kan. Apa kubilang. Aku merotasikan kedua bola mata. Argumennya menjengkelkan, dan dia selalu mengulangnya. Telingaku rasanya sudah panas.

"Kalau kau tidak kupindahkan, kau pasti sudah basah kuyup dan terbangun di bawah tumpahan air hujan," kataku. Gigiku menggertak menahan kesal. Aku tidak tahu Sakura bisa menangkap nada marah implisit pada suaraku atau tidak. Dan sepertinya memang tidak. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku."

Dia tidak menjawab. Kerucutan bibirnya semakin meruncing. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh di atas kursi yang tepat berada di hadapanku. Kudengar napasnya sedikit terengah. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum puas. Heh, kalau begini aku tidak jadi marah. Dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya secara tidak langsung.

"Kusarankan kau tidak perlu berbaring di luar malam ini."

Dia mendelik ke arahku. "Aku tidak mau!"

Aku menatap matanya tajam. "Di luar basah. Bahkan tidak ada bintang sama sekali. Dan aku tidak mau kau mengotori pakaian milik ibuku dengan cara seperti itu."

Selama dia tinggal di rumahku, dia memang selalu memakai pakaian milik ibuku. Aku mengizinkannya, karena jelas sangat tidak mungkin dia mengenakan pakaianku. Dia akan kelihatan lebih gila lagi. Apalagi jika dia memakai pakaian yang sama terus setiap harinya.

Sakura menunduk dan memegangi terusan yang dikenakannya. "Tapi ..." Suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan. Telingaku mendadak sakit. Oh, mungkin delusinya bukan karena cerita rekaan. Tapi, karena obsesinya terhadap bintang.

"Kau bisa melihat lewat jendela kamarmu. Dan aku bersumpah tidak ada yang bisa kaulihat." Ya, awan masih menutupi langit. Menutupi sinar bulan dan bintang. Aku meringis, tiba-tiba aku teringat Sakura yang memecahkan kaca jendela karena ingin melihat langit dengan lebih jelas ketika hari ketiga dia tinggal di sini. "Dan kali ini kau tidak boleh merusak _apa_ _pun_."

Dia cemberut. "Ya sudah."

Bagus. Dia menurut. Dia tidak keluar sama sekali atau memecah jendela mana pun sampai mataku mulai disergap kantuk. Yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku masuk kamarku adalah Sakura sedang membaca buku yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan keluargaku. Dia kelihatannya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, seperti ibuku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengizinkan buku dibawa ke luar perpustakaan, tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menegurnya.

.

Temperatur pagi ini sangat dingin. Hari ini libur. Aku bisa menggulung tubuhku menggunakan selimut dan melanjutkan tidur yang terganggu karena dingin yang menghunjam kulitku. Aku meringkukkan tubuh. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Sasuke!"

Mataku terbuka lebar-lebar ketika mendengar suara gadis menyebalkan itu. Aku memutar tubuh dengan malas. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini!?

"Sakura, apa yang—"

"Sasuke, kautahu sesuatu tentang daun semanggi?" Dia memotong perkataanku. Bagus sekali. Dia sudah bertanya aneh-aneh, padahal mataku pun belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Keluar," geramku.

Sakura masih tak berkutik. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi tanya.

"Kubilang keluar!" Suaraku meninggi. Dia masih bergeming.

"Aku sudah menunggu kau terbangun lama sekali."

Aku meletakkan bantal di atas kepala. Dia merengek tapi aku tak mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Demi apa pun, aku ingin kembali tidur! Aku tidak mau awal hariku dirusak oleh rentetan pertanyaan aneh dari Sakura.

Aku sedikit melonggarkan dekapan bantal. Aku mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menunggu sampai Sasuke terbangun lagi."

Bagus sekali. Dia jadi lebih mudah menurut akhir-akhir ini. Aku bukannya menyuruh-nyuruh atau apa. Tapi, dia tinggal di rumahku. Dan di sini hanya peraturanku yang berlaku. Menuruti kata-kataku adalah tuntutan berharga mati untuknya. Baiklah, aku sedikit berlebihan.

Aku menggeser kepala agar hidungku tak tertutupi apa pun. Setelah aku bisa bernapas dengan benar, aku kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Aku terbangun beberapa saat setelahnya. Aku yakin ini sudah siang karena suhunya sudah tidak dingin lagi.

Aku merentangkan tangan. Tunggu. Tempat tidurku tidak kosong. Aku segera memutar tubuh dan mendapati gadis berhelaian merah muda sedang tidur di sampingku. Wajahnya hanya berjarak tipis dengan wajahku. Aku mendadak merasa sangat, sangat gugup. Darahku berdesir dan mengalir lancar ke arah wajah hingga pipiku terasa sangat panas. Ini gila!

"Apa-apaan kau!?"

Aku segera menarik mundur tubuhku sampai ujung tempat tidur. Kakiku menyentuh lantai, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri. Apalagi yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang?! Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seberani ini! Dia tidak pernah kelihatan sedang menarik perhatianku dengan cara merayuku atau apa pun. Dan sekalinya dia melakukan hal yang aku kategorikan ke dalam merayu, dia langsung tidur di atas tempat tidurku! Di sampingku!

Matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Aku mendadak semakin gugup. "Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah bangun." Dahiku mengernyit. Ini pertama kalinya dia terbangun setelah aku bangunkan. Meski kali ini secara tidak langsung. "Maaf, aku ketiduran di sini. Habisnya kautidur lama sekali."

Jadi, dia belum keluar kamarku lagi semenjak aku tertidur?! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Mataku memerhatikan pergerakannya yang kini mulai duduk di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya menggosok wajahnya.

Dia menatap wajahku. Aku menghindari matanya. "Sasuke, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kautahu sesuatu tentang semanggi berdaun empat?"

Aku mendengus. Jadi, dia menungguku bangun hanya untuk bertanya itu? Dan dia sendiri pun bangun hanya untuk itu? Aku ingat dia sempat bertanya itu juga tadi pagi. "Sedikit." Aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya saja. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa marah saat gugup. Sial!

"Ceritakan apa pun yang kau ketahui tentang itu!" Dia tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya berbinar. Aku tertegun dan kembali mengalihkan tatapanku lagi.

Aku duduk dan memerhatikan wajahnya untuk mencari apa tujuannya. Dia kelihatan benar-benar penasaran. Aku mengangkat bahu sedikit. Kurasa dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Tingkah lakunya yang seperti ini membuatku berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak kecil yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Apalagi kepolosannya saat terbangun di sampingku tadi. Benar-benar anak kecil. Rasanya aku ingin menceramahinya bahwa yang tadi dia lakukan tidak boleh diulangi lagi. Sungguh. Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin marah.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kepalaku diisi kilas balik tentang ibuku dan aku. Ibuku juga suka sekali semanggi berdaun empat. Tapi, dia tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya. Dia hanya memiliki yang berhelai tiga. Aku sering melihatnya menempelkan daun itu pada lembaran kertas hingga daun itu mengering dengan sendirinya. Meski tak pernah menemukan semanggi berdaun empat sampai akhir hayatnya, ibuku sudah menyediakan sebuah benda yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat istimewa bagi daun itu. Sebuah kalung berbandul kaca. Kaca itu memiliki dua lapisan, bisa dibuka. Celah di antara kaca itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat penyimpanan semanggi berdaun empat. Ibuku mewariskan pencarian daun itu padaku, namun aku belum melakukannya hingga sekarang. Tapi, kalung itu masih ada.

Mata Sakura masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua yang kutahu. Setiap helainya memiliki satu arti. Kepercayaan, harapan, keberuntungan, dan ... cinta. Ada juga yang menafsirkannya sedikit berbeda. Kesehatan, kekayaan, kejayaan, dan cinta. Aku hanya menjelaskan arti dari tiga helai. Entah kenapa tenggorokanku terasa tersaput ketika hendak mengatakan helaian terakhir, yang mewakili cinta. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya saja.

"Dan daun yang keempat?"

Aku membersihkan tenggorokan. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik?" Aku menolak menjawab. Baru kulihat dia tertarik pada hal selain pulang ke langit. Setidaknya yang satu ini bukan khayalan.

"Aku tadi membaca buku di perpustakaanmu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang indah di sela-sela salah satu buku." Dia menyodorkan carikan kertas kecil itu. Itu tulisan ibuku. Tulisannya adalah _"Semanggi berdaun empat. Langka, tapi merupakan sebuah keberuntungan jika dimiliki."_

Aku terdiam. Sedikit merasa terkejut Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Rinduku pada Ibu semakin mengakut. Aku melipat carikan kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kemudian aku menatap wajah Sakura untuk mencari pengalihan.

"Di daerah sini ada daun semanggi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi, yang berdaun empat itu sangat jarang."

"Sasuke, kau mau tidak menemaniku mencari daun itu? Aku ingiiin sekali melihatnya secara langsung!" Mata beriris hijau milik Sakura semakin berbinar. Sekilas aku merasa tersedot ke dalamnya.

Mungkin, ini waktunya aku melakukan apa yang sudah diwarisi ibuku saat dulu. "Ya."

.

Aku memasang pelana pada kuda sembari menunggu Sakura. Hari ini dia tidak tidur. Dia memang terlalu memaksakan diri. Rasanya aneh juga. Biasanya dia sulit sekali dibangunkan. Dan kali ini dia malah bisa menahan diri agar tidak terlelap.

Dia muncul dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan ketika pertama kali bertemu denganku. Pakaiannya sedikit berbeda dengan pakaian milik ibuku atau gadis-gadis lain di desa. Biasanya, roknya akan mengembang besar, di bagian pinggul pun memiliki tekstur yang sedikit keras. Jika aku tidak salah, namanya korset. Aku tidak tahu jelas apa itu. Tapi, yang Sakura kenakan sekarang adalah terusan yang kainnya halus dan jatuh. Tak ada tekstur keras ataupun bagian yang mengembang. Rambutnya diurai dan jatuh ke punggungnya. Dia memang tidak pernah mengenakan topi lebar atau menata rambutnya sama sekali, pun tidak pernah mengenakan sarung tangan seperti wanita lain pada umumnya. Aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah gadis dari desa, bahkan negara lain, karena pakaiannya yang berbeda dan aku memang belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. _Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah bintang._

Pelana sudah selesai kupasang. Aku membantu Sakura ketika menginjak sanggurdi dengan cara mengulurkan tangan. Dia mengenakan rok sehingga sedikit kesulitan. Ibuku memang tidak memiliki celana panjang, dia wanita yang sangat anggun. Setelah Sakura berhasil naik, aku segera menjaga keseimbangan. Entah refleks atau apa, tapi kedua tangan Sakura melingkar di perutku.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tali. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada perutku. Kudaku meringkik. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika kuda hitam ini mulai melompat membelah jalan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

Sakura kelihatan tidak terganggu meski banyak orang yang melemparkan tatapan aneh pada kami. Sama halnya denganku. Aku tidak peduli. Hal yang bagus Sakura ada di belakangku sekarang. Semenjak gadis ini tinggal di rumahku, tidak ada lagi gadis agresif yang menggangguku. Namun, Sakura terkena tindakan abusif kadang-kadang. Aku akan berusaha agar hal itu tidak terulang lagi.

Kami turun dari kuda ketika danau sudah memasuki indra penglihatan. Aku tahu semanggi hanya tumbuh di daerah lembap. Maka, pinggiran danau adalah lokasi yang tepat.

Selagi aku mengikat tali kudaku pada pohon, Sakura sudah berlari menghambur ke arah danau. Aku sudah memberi tahu letak spesifik tumbuhnya semanggi. Dia berjongkok. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Aku menyusulnya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, ini daun semanggi, kan?" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya. Di antara jepitan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, ada sebuah semanggi berdaun tiga.

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Aku menggenggam erat-erat benda yang ada di sana.

Wajahnya kelihatan puas. Dia menyelipkan rambut berwarna tak lazimnya ke balik cuping telinga, kemudian menyusupkan daun semanggi itu di sana. Dia merangkak mendekati danau, sepertinya dia sedang bercermin.

Mata kami bertemu ketika dia memutar tubuhnya. Aku merasa tertangkap sedang memerhatikannya semenjak tadi. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang memutuskan pandangan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati aku.

Dia melepas semanggi dari telinganya. "Daun ini cantik sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Bagus."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam dan mengangkat dagu. "Kalau begitu, apa yang menurutmu cantik?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang muncul di kepalaku saat ini hanya satu, ibuku. Tapi, saat aku menatap wajah Sakura, melihat ke dalam matanya, mengingat bagaimana sifat polosnya, jawabanku bertambah satu lagi.

Aku membuka mulut, hendak menjawab. Tapi, suaraku tidak keluar. Pita suaraku tidak bergetar. Sakura masih menatap wajahku. Ekspresinya penuh harap. Dia menunggu jawaban.

Aku berdehem dan berusaha menjawab. "Sesuatu yang kau lihat di permukaan danau," bisikku.

Sakura kelihatan penasaran. Kepalanya sudah dia condongkan ke arah danau. Refleks aku memegang tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari danau. Aku tidak mau Sakura mengerti maksud kata-kataku.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau bilang mau mencari semanggi berdaun empat, kan?"

Sakura tidak berkomentar lagi. Dia mengikuti langkah kakiku dengan ringan. Aku mencari tanah lembap yang sedikit jauh dari danau. Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika melihat batu yang menjulang besar, diselimuti lumut dan beberapa helai daun semanggi di permukaannya. Aku bilang pada Sakura dia bisa mencari di sini. Sementara aku meninggalkannya sebentar, ingin melihat tempat ini lebih jauh. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku datang ke mari, hingga rasanya seperti pertama kalinya.

Aku duduk jauh dari posisi Sakura sekarang. Ujung kakiku menginjak tepat perbatasan antara tanah kering dan tanah lembap. Aku melepaskan pandangan pada danau yang luas. Angin sejuk yang bertiup dari genangan air mengusap wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata.

Suara Sakura yang terdengar sedang senang itu menabuh gendang telingaku. Dia benar-benar bertindak seperti anak kecil. Atau memang dia belum pernah menghadapi masalah apa pun dalam hidupnya sehingga hidupnya terlihat tanpa beban begitu saja? Entahlah, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Jika dilihat dari perawakannya, umur Sakura pasti tidak jauh dariku, bisa sama atau lebih muda. Aku belum pernah bertanya soal itu padanya. Dan gadis pada usia begitu tidak mungkin tidak pernah mengalami masalah. Mungkin, ini hanya Sakura yang memang ringan dalam menjalani hidup.

Tempat ini mendadak menjadi lebih menenangkan daripada sebelumnya. Sudah lama aku tidak hidup di tempat yang dipenuhi atmosfer bahagia seperti sekarang. Dan yang membentuk atmosfer itu adalah gadis gila itu. Sakura.

Aku membuka mata ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahuku. Itu tangan Sakura, siku tepatnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada. Dia menurunkan tangkupan tangannya, aku melihat tangannya sudah dipenuhi daun semanggi.

"Ada yang berdaun empat?"

Dia menggeleng. Dia duduk di sampingku, menyimpan semua helaian daun itu di atas kain yang melapisi tubuhnya. Dia menarik dagu, menatapi daun-daun yang tumbuh di dekat kakinya. Tiba-tiba dia terlonjak.

"Sasuke, itu semanggi berdaun empat!"

Aku mengikuti indikasi jari telunjuknya. Tepat di antara kedua kakiku. Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan sesuatu yang begitu dekat denganku seperti ini? Aku menarik kakiku agar daun itu kelihatan lebih jelas. Ya, Sakura benar. Itu memang semanggi berdaun empat yang langka. Aku membiarkan dia memetik daun itu. Dia mendekatkan benda itu pada wajahnya. Matanya mengobservasi. Aku ikut mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat semanggi berdaun empat secara langsung, bukan dari ilustrasi lagi.

Aku memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam saku. Kugenggam erat-erat benda yang berada di sana. Kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkan fungsi benda itu yang sebenarnya. Aku meminjam daun semanggi berhelai empat dari Sakura, kemudian menaruhnya di antara dua lembar liontin kaca. Daun itu kelihatan jauh lebih bagus di dalam kalung ini. Aku diam ketika memerhatikannya.

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa selama aku memasukkan daun ke dalam bandul. Arah pandang kami tertuju ke tempat yang sama, pada kalung itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada kalung ini sekarang. Ini jelas tidak cocok dikenakan seorang pria. Mataku melirik ke arah Sakura. Kutarik kalung itu hingga Sakura tak bisa lagi melihatnya.

"Sakura, angkat rambutmu," kataku.

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Dia mengikat rambutnya menggunakan tangan dan mengangkatnya hingga tak ada satu helai pun yang menempel di lehernya. Aku mengangkat kalung itu dan meletakkannya di sekekiling leher Sakura. Desah napasnya membelai kulit leherku. Bulu kudukku berdiri dengan sendirinya. Setelah tanganku menjauh, Sakura menurunkan rambutnya. Tangannya berpindah pada liontin kalung yang berada di ujung tulang selangkanya.

"Ini untukku?"

Aku mengangguk. Mataku menghindari tatapannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karena tatapanku sudah berpindah pada danau. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Mendadak aku tidak punya nyali untuk menatap wajahnya. Berkas-berkas cahaya terpantul di permukaan danau yang berfungsi layaknya cermin. Tempat ini memang bagus.

"Ada lagi yang mau kaulakukan?" Aku bertanya padanya. Hari ini aku memang tak punya rencana apa-apa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana Sakura saja.

"Aku mau di sini dulu, boleh? Aku ingin berbaring di atas rumput," jawabnya dengan suara polos. Lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan sifat kekanakannya.

Aku berdiri. "Tanah di sini basah. Carilah tempat yang kering."

Dia ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kakiku. Daun semanggi berhelai tiga dia tinggalkan di sana. Tangannya tak pernah terlepas dari liontin kalung, dia bertindak seakan-akan benda itu akan hilang kapan saja.

Jarakku dan dia lumayan jauh sekarang. Jalannya lambat sekali. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang strategis. Matanya tak tertuju pada jalan yang akan dia lewati, atensinya tertarik pada kalung yang kuberikan.

Dia sudah cukup dekat denganku. Jika tanganku direntangkan ke depan, bahu Sakura sudah bisa kupegang. Dia masih tidak memerhatikan jalan. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang membuatnya terperosok. Tangannya refleks memegangi kain yang melapisi dadaku erat-erat hingga aku ikut terjungkal jatuh karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Napasku tertahan. Sakura tepat berada di bawahku sekarang. Aku tidak menghimpit tubuhnya. Bobotku ditahan kedua tangan. Sakura meringis. Aku mencari-cari apa yang membuatnya meringis. Mataku melebar ketika menyadari bahwa salah satu tanganku berada di dekat posisi kalungnya. Daerah _situ_. Darahku mendidih. Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan tanganku dari sana. Dia tidak marah. Wajahnya tetap polos sekali. Itu membuatku malu setengah mati.

Aku memutar tubuh dan berbaring di sampingnya. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Wajahku masih terasa sangat panas, jantungku berdetak dengan tak karuan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak untuk melampiaskan perasaan aneh ini. Tapi, tidak kulakukan demi menjaga nama baikku.

Wajah Sakura terbayang-bayang selagi aku memejamkan mata. Matanya berbinar terang, senada dengan warna rumput yang terhampar di sini. Wajahnya berubah warna ketika aku berada di posisi tadi. Perutku berputar dengan sensasi aneh. Aku tidak berani melihat Sakura lagi sekarang.

"Sasuke, pipiku panas."

_Aku juga._ "Abaikan saja. Nanti juga hilang sendiri." Meski aku tidak yakin kapan panas di wajahku bisa menghilang. Dia itu aneh sekali. Kenapa dia harus laporan segala? Itu berarti dia merasa malu juga kan? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak protes apa-apa?

Jemarinya menyentuh pipiku. Aku tersentak. Kulitnya terasa dingin ketika bersinggungan dengan wajah panasku. "Tadi pipimu berubah warna." Kenapa dia harus terlalu terus terang?!

Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Bibirku bergumam kecil menanggapinya. "Kau juga," bisikku pelan-pelan.

Dia tidak menanggapi lagi. Aku membuka mata dan melirik ke arahnya. Aku khawatir dia tertidur di sini. Itu akan membuatku repot. Antara membawanya pulang dalam keadaan tertidur, atau menunggu sampai dia terbangun. Aku tidak mau memilih satu di antaranya. Kedua-duanya membuat jengkel.

Dia memang memejamkan matanya. Aku memanggil namanya, dia masih menyahut. Syukurlah, dia tidak tidur. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya. Dia kelihatan begitu rapuh, entah apa yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya. Yang terdekat adalah melindungi dari kelakuan gadis-gadis desa yang abusif terhadap Sakura. Wajahnya semakin lama kelihatan kian tenang. Aku benar-benar membangunkannya kali ini, meski aku masih ingin menghindari perasaan aneh ketika aku menatap matanya.

Dia kelihatan mengantuk. Kalau begitu, lebih baik dia tidur di rumah. Itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan kami harus segera pulang. Dia tidak melawanku. Dia menurut. Langkahnya gontai. Kalau dia tidak berpegang padaku, aku yakin dia sudah jatuh lagi sedari tadi.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungku ketika sudah duduk di atas pelana. Aku khawatir dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang tak beraturan. "Bangun, Sakura," kataku. Kalau begini terus, kami berdua bisa sama-sama jatuh. Dia bergumam kecil kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuh.

Langit mendung. Aku tidak pernah percaya akan gejala alam yang menunjukkan sebuah pertanda. Namun, kali ini perasaan berdebar-debar yang kurasakan telah terganti oleh perasaan tidak enak. Perasaan yang menekan perutku hingga terasa mual. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu ini bukan sekedar perasaan tidak enak karena Sakura membenci hujan. Ini lebih mendalam dari pada itu.

Aku memecut kuda dengan sedikit keras. Kudaku meringkik dan berlari lebih cepat. Aku harus segera tiba di rumah sebelum satu tetes hujan pun jatuh. Ini bukan hanya tentang Sakura, ini tentang aku juga. Pun kudaku.

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku keras-keras membuatku menarik tali kekang. Kedua kaki depan kuda menendang udara. Pacuan berhenti. Tubuh Sakura tersentak karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba. Dia mencengkeram tanganku erat-erat dan mengeluh.

"Sasuke!"

Itu suara Naruto. Aku menarik tali kekang lagi agar kuda berputar arah. Wajah Naruto berkilau karena peluh. Napasnya terengah. Aku menduga ada sesuatu yang gawat. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, dia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Kupikir karena dia terkejut tadi.

Ketika kuda milikku dan Naruto bersisian, dia tidak langsung menyampaikan maksudnya. Dia meneliti Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, membuatku mendesis tak nyaman.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" kataku, mendesaknya agar segera mengatakan apa pun yang ingin dia katakan.

Dia tersentak. "Kau, kau harus segera kembali ke rumah ayahmu!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ayahku?" Aku memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Sebelum Naruto mengatakan penyebab dari apa yang dimintanya, aku segera memacu kudaku ke arah rumah ayahku. Cukup jauh dari sini, memiliki alokasi waktu lebih lama jika dibandingkan dengan perjalanan ke rumahku. Aku harap bisa sampai sebelum hujan turun.

Naruto memanggil-manggil namaku dari belakang. Derapan kaki kudanya bersahutan dengan kuda milikku. Dia sudah mengenalku lama, seharusnya dia paham bahwa aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan efektif. Apalagi jika sudah terkait dengan keluargaku, aku tidak perlu tahu apa sebabnya.

Hujan belum turun sampai aku tiba. Di rumah ayahku tidak ada istal, jadi aku mengikat tali kekang kuda pada pohon yang berada di dekat kanopi. Naruto datang satu menit sebelum hujan turun. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mundur, menempelkan punggung pada dinding. Benar-benar menghindari hujan. Lagi-lagi, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang membuatku tak suka.

"Gadis ini kekasihmu?" Naruto menatap wajahku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mata birunya terasa menghunjam.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Itu bukan hal penting," kataku. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sekarang katakan di mana ayahku dan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga aku harus datang ke sini?"

"Oh." Tatapan matanya terasa mencair. "Ayahmu ada di kamarnya. Dia sakit. Aku kebetulan sedang lewat di depan rumahnya ketika dia pingsan."

"Pingsan?" Salah satu alisku tertarik ke atas. Aku cukup terkejut dengan berita yang Naruto bawa. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ayahku memiliki suatu penyakit yang bisa membuatnya pingsan. Atau itu terjadi selama aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi? Entahlah.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan menarik tangan Sakura. Aku tahu dia tak akan bergerak jika tangannya tidak kutarik. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Aku meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sofa, tidur atau apalah, asalkan dia bersikap tenang. Aku harap Naruto mengikutiku ke kamar Ayah, karena aku merasa tidak nyaman jika Naruto berada di dekat Sakura ketika aku tidak ada di antara mereka. Tatapan menyelidik yang dia lemparkan tadi membuatku bersikap awas.

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidur ayahku. Naruto duduk di samping lainnya. Ayahku masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku memegangi dahinya, suhu tubuhnya normal. Dia tidak demam. Lantas, apa yang membuatnya sakit hingga pingsan?

"Bisa kaujelaskan lebih terperinci apa yang terjadi pada ayahku?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang lewat dan sudah mendapati ayahmu terbaring di beranda rumahnya. Itu saja," katanya. "Sebelum aku menemuimu tadi, aku meminta Tuan Yakushi datang ke sini untuk memeriksa keadaan kesehatan ayahmu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia datang."

Tuan Yakushi? Nama itu terdengar familiar di telingaku, namun aku tak begitu ingat dia itu siapa. Yang jelas dia pasti seseorang yang mengerti medis.

Suara pintu yang terketuk menggema hingga ruangan ini. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Nah, itu pasti dia. Biar aku saja yang buka pintu. Kautunggu di sini."

Aku mengangguk. Pandanganku ditahan pada wajah ayahku. Ayahku kelihatan pucat sekali. Padahal, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, dia adalah pria tangguh dan kuat. Dia disegani banyak orang. Namun, semuanya berubah semenjak kepergian ibuku. Ayahku jadi manusia yang sangat, sangat dingin. Sebelumnya dia memang sering bersifat dingin, tapi tidak sedingin itu. Sebelumnya dia disegani, tapi lama-kelamaan dia jadi ditakuti.

Saat umurku lima belas tahun, ayahku memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah yang aku tinggali sekarang ke pinggiran desa, di sini. Rumah itu memang terlalu banyak diisi kenangan di setiap ujungnya. Aku paham apa yang membuat ayahku memutuskan untuk pindah. Namun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah itu begitu saja meski aku harus tinggal sendirian.

Aku bukan anak tunggal sedari lahir. Dulu, aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Karena pada umur ketiga, aku menjadi anak tunggal. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang kepergian kakakku.

Keretan suara pintu menabuh gendang telingaku. Aku melihat sosok berambut perak masuk ke dalam bersama Naruto. Dia pasti Tuan Yakushi. Dia memeriksa keadaan ayahku setelah aku memutuskan untuk keluar.

Sakura tertidur di atas sofa. Kepalanya miring ke sebelah kanan. Ketika dia terbangun nanti, otot di bagian lehernya pasti terasa pegal. Aku membenarkan posisi tidurnya agar dia merasa lebih nyaman.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu kaupunya kekasih."

Aku menatap wajah Sakura, kemudian beralih pada Naruto. "Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Oh?" Dia kelihatan terkejut. "Lantas, dia siapamu?"

Tuan Yakushi membuka pintu dan menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan Naruto. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Tuan Yakushi bilang, ada yang salah dengan jantung ayahku. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya sulit sembuh. Tanaman-tanaman obat yang ada di sekitar sini selalu berpengaruh sangat lambat dalam pengobatan demam. Apalagi jika harus menyembuhkan penyakit jantung?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang sampai keadaan ayahku membaik. Meski hubunganku dengan ayahku tidak seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya, tapi dia tetap saja ayahku. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa di dunia ini. Membolos kerja untuk ini kurasa tak akan menjadi masalah yang besar.

Naruto pulang ke rumahnya ketika malam mulai larut. Sebelumnya, dia masih benar-benar penasaran dengan identitas Sakura dan apa hubunganku dengannya. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura selain namanya, kubilang dia kehilangan ingatannya. Selama ini aku memang menganggapnya begitu, karena dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal selain cerita bintang bodohnya.

Di hari ketiga aku menetap di rumah Ayah, keadaan ayahku masih belum membaik juga. Dia sudah sempat sadar dan kelihatan nyaman ketika bertemu denganku. Aku tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengannya karena memang tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah membantunya makan dan minum, karena dia memang tinggal sendiri di sini. Ayah bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sakura, sepertinya.

Selama tinggal di sini, Sakura tidak lagi tidur siang dan terjaga di saat malam. Dia mulai normal. Sesekali Naruto berkunjung ke mari dan berbincang bersama Sakura. Aku selalu merasakan hal aneh setiap kali Naruto berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Aku merasa aku harus waspada. Meski sebenarnya aku tahu pembicaraan mereka tidak akan ke mana-mana. Sakura hanya akan mengoceh tentang khayalan bintangnya, dan Naruto hanya akan menangkapnya seperti dongeng sebelum tidur. Aku tahu itu.

Namun, ternyata aku salah sampai hari di mana tubuh ayahku kejang dengan tidak normal. Tuan Yakushi diminta datang lagi ke sini dan memeriksa keadaan ayahku. Dia bilang, kalau sudah begitu, umur ayahku pasti tidak akan lama lagi. Aku tak memercayai kata-katanya. Aku sempat marah padanya karena tak menerima vonisnya. Namun, Naruto menenangkanku dan berkata bahwa Tuan Yakushi adalah tabib yang paling dipercaya di seantero desa. Kemungkinannya salah memprediksi itu sangat kecil. Aku merasa kehilangan harapan. Ayahku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku menyesal karena sudah melewatkan bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya.

Naruto menenangkanku lagi dan berkata tentang mitos aneh. Mitos yang sanggup menyembuhkan semua penyakit dalam hitungan detik.

"Jantung bintang?" Aku membeo.

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, jantung bintang adalah obat terbaik untuk penyakit apa pun. Bagi orang yang sehat, jantung bintang akan memperpanjang umur."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bintang, bintang yang dia maksud itu apa? Bintang yang sama dengan yang selalu Sakura ocehkan? Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Itu hanya mitos, dongeng, cerita rekaan, dan apa pun yang bukan kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa mengaplikasikan sesuatu seperti itu ke dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Sasuke, aku serius." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan aku.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Bintang itu ada di langit. Dan tidak mungkin memiliki jantung." Aku masih tak percaya dan menyangkal terus. Kupastikan Sakura tidak mendengar ini. Karena jika dia mendengarnya, lawan debatku akan bertambah. Beruntung dia sedang tidur di kamarku sekarang.

Wajah Naruto kelihatan lebih serius. Dia duduk di sofa, aku mengikutinya. "Sasuke, Sakura adalah bintang," bisiknya. "Jantungnya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ayahmu."

Aku mendengus. Sial, dia sudah termakan kata-kata Sakura. Dia sama bodohnya. "Dia bukan bintang, Naruto."

"Dia memang bintang. Lihat warna rambut anehnya!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Dia menatap wajahku lamat-lamat. Jarang sekali aku berhadapan dengan Naruto yang bersifat serius seperti ini. Sayangnya, yang dia katakan ketika dia serius justru bukanlah hal yang serius.

"Memangnya semua bintang yang kau pikir itu selalu memiliki warna rambut yang aneh?"

"Tidak juga," katanya. Aku menyeringai remeh. Argumennya tidak kuat. Dasar macam apa yang menggunakan warna rambut. Heh. "Tapi, aku tahu bahwa dia memang bintang!"

Aku tertawa meremehkan. "Kau sama gilanya dengan Sakura. Pemikiranmu tidak masuk akal. Kau terlalu banyak membaca fiksi." Sebenarnya aku sedang sangat kesal sekarang. Ayahku divonis berumur pendek, dan Naruto malah bermain-main denganku tentang dongeng yang Sakura buat-buat.

Matanya menyalang marah. "Sasuke!" Dia menggeram. Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku bersumpah aku melihat mata birunya berubah menjadi merah.

Aku menelan salivaku untuk menenangkan diri. Kepalan tanganku bergetar di atas paha. "Dengar, Naruto. Aku sudah cukup beradu pendapat tentang ini dengan Sakura. Aku menolak jika harus melakukannya denganmu juga. Semua ini tidak nyata dan imajinatif." Aku menatap matanya dengan tajam, berusaha mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu penyebab perubahan warna mata Naruto.

Dia terdiam dan berhenti mendebatku lagi. Matanya berubah menjadi biru kembali? Ah, aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi karena sudah diserang kantuk sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu mau berteman denganku dari kecil hingga saat ini, padahal semua orang malah takut dan menjauhiku." Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun cukup untuk kudengar.

"Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi kami sedang berdebat tentang bintang, kenapa sekarang dia malah bicara soal pertemanan?

"Kau pernah dengar bahwa, mmm ... aku ini ... siluman serigala berbahaya, kan?" Tatapan matanya kelihatan sendu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Semakin tidak mengerti. Bicara apa dia? "Apa?"

"Kau tidak percaya itu. Aku sebenarnya merasa senang, karena itu kau tak akan takut padaku dan mau jadi temanku." Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga memutih. Tangannya mengepal di atas meja. "Tapi, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku memang seperti itu! Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kulakukan saja demi kesembuhan ayahmu."

Aku terdiam. Tak berniat menanggapi sama sekali. Aku memang pernah dengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah siluman serigala. Aku tidak pernah percaya itu sama sekali. Bahkan, aku menganggap semua orang yang menjauhinya karena cerita itu adalah orang-orang bodoh.

"Kautahu kenapa aku tidak punya teman? Kautahu kenapa desa pernah hancur dalam semalam? Kautahu kenapa ada tiga garis aneh di pipiku?"

Suara Naruto semakin meninggi. Aku yakin suaranya ini cukup untuk membuat ayahku dan Sakura terbangun. Aku ingin menenangkannya karena dia terlalu berisik. Dia bisa mengganggu orang lain juga. Namun, aku hanya terdiam. Aku ingin mendengar sejauh apa dia akan berusaha untuk membuatku yakin akan argumen konyolnya.

"Itu semua karena aku adalah siluman serigala! Aku tidak terpengaruh fiksi-fiksi aneh seperti yang kaukatakan. Aku percaya dan yakin dengan argumenku karena aku sendiri yang mengalaminya!" Dia membentak di depan wajahku. Aku yakin sekali ayahku dan Sakura sudah terbangun sekarang.

Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. "Sudah cukup." Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Apa?" Napas Naruto terengah. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Aku menggertakan gigiku. Kini, mataku yang menatapnya tajam. "Omong kosong ini ... sudah cukup."

"Sasuke, kau ini benar-benar!"

"Selama ini, aku bertingkah seakan aku percaya untuk mengikuti permainan Sakura. Apa pun itu. Aku hanya ingin dia keluar dari rumahku meski aku harus berpura-pura percaya bahwa dia adalah bintang! Jangan mulai permainan lainnya, Naruto. Aku sudah muak!" Aku membentak di depan wajahnya. Napasku terengah. Aku benar-benar marah.

Naruto tak menanggapiku lagi. Bagus. Dia sudah mengerti bahwa aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Aku menyelidiki wajahnya. Arah pandangnya bukan padaku. Dia menatap kaku pada sesuatu yang ada di balik bahuku.

"Sasuke, jadi selama ini kau ..." Aku mendengar cicitan suara Sakura. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang terluka. Melihatnya membuat dadaku terasa diremas hingga aku mengerang kesakitan.

Sebelum dia memalingkan wajah, aku melihat cairan bening membasahi ujung matanya. Cairan itu menetes ke lantai. Aku terpaku. Tubuhku terasa kelu. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Sakura pergi dari rumah ini.

Aku merasa panik. Dadaku dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Rasanya gamang. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kata-kataku bisa menyakitinya sedalam itu hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Selama ini dia bertahan meski sering kukasari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku berdiri, hendak mengejar Sakura dan menahannya. Meski aku masih belum tahu apa yang mau aku katakan nantinya.

"Sasuke." Ayah memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri.

Ketika aku masuk ke kamar ayahku, aku tidak melirik Naruto sama sekali. Sepertinya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengembuskan napas berat. Kepalaku diisi bayangan ke mana Sakura akan pergi dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ini nyaris tengah malam. Dan dia keluar sendirian. Tapi, ayahku sakit. Diperkirakan umurnya tidak lama lagi. Aku benar-benar dilema.

Ayah menatap wajahku. Matanya sayu.

"Maaf. Ayah pasti terbangun karena aku," kataku dengan nada menyesal. Kakiku menggertak lantai dengan gelisah.

Ayah menggeleng. "Kau sama denganku dulu," katanya.

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Ayah cepat-cepat berkata, "Sasuke, di rumah ini bukan hanya ada aku, kau, dan Naruto, kan?"

Aku meneguk ludah dan mengangguk. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahu ini lebih awal.

"Gadis itu ... dia sama dengan ibumu." Aku sempat beberapa kali berpikir begitu. Yang membuatku tidak sanggup bertindak jahat pada Sakura seperti aku bertindak jahat pada orang lain adalah kemiripan sikapnya dengan Ibu.

"Separuh dirimu pun sama dengan gadis itu."

Separuh diriku? Apa maksud Ayah?

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap baik pada seorang gadis, kan?" tanya Ayah. Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Tapi, sepertinya kau baik pada gadis ini."

"Kau lebih baik menyusulnya sekarang. Minta maaflah padanya." Aku melebarkan mata. Sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Ayah. "Karena saat aku kehilangan ibumu ... segalanya terasa hampa."

Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku. Mungkin kata-kata ayahku sebenarnya sederhana, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu dalam. Lidahku kelu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku menatap wajah ayahku, meminta jawaban.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Naruto pasti akan membantuku jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu." Ayah benar. Meski aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Naruto, tapi lelaki itu pasti tetap mau membantu Ayah. Aku mengangguk dan berpamitan padanya untuk pergi sementara.

Aku menepuk leher kudaku setelah melepas tali kekangnya. Dia meringkik pelan. Tangan kananku sudah memegang sebuah lentera untuk menerangi jalanan. Aku meringis membayangkan Sakura berlarian di jalanan gelap. Aku duduk di atas pelana dan mengomandokan pada kuda untuk segera maju.

Selama di perjalanan, kata-kata Ayah terus menggema di dalam kepalaku. Tak satu pun yang aku mengerti. Kalimatnya penuh dengan teka-teki. Cahaya dari lampu menerangi jalanan. Suara binatang malam membumbung ke udara. Aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan harus mencari Sakura ke mana. Aku benar-benar merasa gamang.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi ya. Terima kasih udah membaca sampai sini! :D

Bandung, 15 Agustus 2015,

daffodila.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Bintang bisa digunakan sebagai penentu arah. Itulah yang kubaca dari salah satu tumpukan buku yang kugunakan untuk mencari resolusi masalah yang dihadapi Sakura. Sayangnya, kutipan itu tak bernilai untukku sekarang. Tak ada satu pun cuplikan dari dalam buku yang mampu menuntunku ke titik terang. Jalan menuju posisi Sakura tak bisa diketahui melalui bintang.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam pencarianku tak menemukan titik final. Aku melakukan lawatan ke rumahku, berharap Sakura ada di sana. Namun, dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Rumahku masih sama seperti bagaimana terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya. Jelas sekali bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ataupun bekasnya. Kuputuskan untuk yakin bahwa Sakura memang tidak ada di sini maupun sempat meninggalkan jejak kaki.

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Kurapatkan mantel yang kukenakan karena hawa dingin semakin menghunjam. Wajahku diusap dengan kasar. Ke mana Sakura pergi? Apa dia memang seterluka itu karena kata-kataku sehingga dia tidak mau bertahan dan memilih pergi? Sendirian, tengah malam, dan tanpa arah? Kali ini, aku bersungguh-sungguh dalam menyatakan dia adalah gadis gila. Bukan lagi karena otaknya yang dipenuhi imajinasi, tapi karena rasa nekat yang dia miliki.

Kebutaanku akan posisi Sakura membuatku sangat gamang. Sesuatu dalam perutku berputar dan membuatku mual juga mengerang. Rasanya ada materi yang menekan dan mencengkeram dadaku di saat yang bersamaan. Untuk bernapas pun sulit, ibarat ada sekepal batu yang mengganjal lorong respirasi. Aku tidak ingat apakah aku pernah merasa begini atau tidak sebelumnya, namun aku benci perasaan tidak enak seperti ini. Perasaan yang memecundangi aku dari konsentrasi.

Sial, ini semua terjadi gara-gara Naruto! Jika saja pria bodoh itu tidak berbicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal denganku tadi, aku tak mungkin terjebak di dalam kondisi seperti ini! Kakiku menghentak pada tanah dan menendangi batu-batu kecil di jalanan sebagai pengluapan emosi yang menjerang di dalam tubuhku. Emosi ini terus mendidih hingga aku tak ingat sempat merasa kedinginan tadi.

Aku mengatur napas sebelum menginjak sanggurdi. Aku perlu menenangkan diri sebelum memacu kudaku lagi, agar keseimbangan dapat dengan mudah kukuasai. Lenganku naik, cahaya lentera membelah gelap yang terhampar di depanku kini. Angin malam kembali bertiup di pipi, aku meringis membayangkan Sakura tengah kedinginan—pakaian yang dia gunakan adalah gaun tidur selutut dan setengah lengan—seorang diri. Aku menggelengkan kepala hingga berbunyi. Tidak, lebih baik dia memang sedang sendiri ketimbang bersama penyamun yang keji.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Aku akui itu. Paling cantik, jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah aku temui. Dan, dia polos. Di situlah hal terburuknya. Aku tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dia bertingkah seakan tak ada hal ganjil yang terjadi ketika aku tak sengaja _menyentuhnya_. Bagaimana ... jika ada seseorang yang menempati posisiku saat itu dan dia sengaja, kemudian bertindak lebih jauh? Aku tak yakin Sakura akan sadar bahwa dia sedang terjebak di dalam keadaan yang sangat, sangat berbahaya.

Bayangan buruk itu membuat darahku mendidih dan bulu kudukku berdiri. Napasku tertahan. Hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi pada Sakura. Tidak. Aku akan berupaya untuk menghindarinya dari segala yang terburuk. Aku harus menemukannya sebelum dia rusak—rusak karena apa pun. Entah karena luka kecil atau sebelanga sekalipun.

Gadis polos seperti dia jelas sekali tidak memiliki pertahanan. Aku yakin dia bukan gadis yang pandai berkelahi. Dia murni, semurni air yang kuminum setiap hari. Bahkan, lebih murni daripada itu.

Aku menengadahkan wajah ke langit. Bibirku membisikkan pengharapan akan baik-baiknya kondisi Sakura saat ini dan aku segera bersua dengannya. Yang dia miliki kini hanyalah kalung berliontin daun semanggi, aku harap dia memang membawanya dan tidak membuangnya sebab cukup sakit hati karena aku. Hanya keberuntungan yang mampu melindungi Sakura sebelum aku menemukannya. Dan keberuntungan itu bisa diperoleh dari kalung berliontin daun semanggi yang dia punya.

Tunggu dulu ... daun semanggi! Ibarat teka-teki yang telah genap, aku menemukan titik terang dari persoalan yang kumiliki. Danau tempat di mana Sakura menemukan daun semanggi belum sempat aku kunjungi. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ide ke sana sebelumnya. Kemungkinan Sakura berada di sana sangat besar, karena tempat itu adalah satu-satunya lokasi di mana Sakura menunjukkan rasa nyamannya. Aku harap asumsiku tidak salah, karena selain danau itu, aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencari ke mana.

Aku memecut kuda agar derap langkahnya lebih cepat. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menimbulkan suara keras-keras di tengah malam seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku tidak semestinya menunggu lagi. Aku harap semua penduduk desa ini tertidur dengan sangat lelap hingga tidak terganggu suara tumbukan kaki kuda dengan tanah.

Tubuhku terguncang di atas kuda. Lengan kiriku mulai terasa pegal karena membawa lentera semenjak tadi. Cahaya bulan yang sedang penuh tidak cukup untuk membantu penglihatanku saat ini. Maka, mau tidak mau aku harus menahan kontraksi otot di daerah lenganku.

Untuk menuju ke danau, aku perlu melewati pepohonan yang rindang. Terlalu sedikit untuk disebut hutan, namun terlalu banyak sehingga cahaya bulan tak memiliki celah untuk menyentuh tanah. Lenteraku memiliki kegunaan yang penuh sekarang. Mataku menyipit untuk waspada jika saja muncul hal-hal yang tidak kuduga. Aku memastikan bahwa _revolver_-ku masih menempel di pinggang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura melewati tempat ini sendiri dan tanpa senjata atau perlindungan, selain keberuntungan dari daun semanggi.

Bayangan bulan di atas permukaan danau mulai memasuki indra penglihatanku. Sebentar lagi. Aku harap aku tidak perlu menggunakan _revolver_ sama sekali. Ketika langkah kaki kuda sudah melewati pohon terakhir yang membatasi antara lapang luas dan pepohonan rindang, aku menarik tali kekang kuda dan segera turun. Aku menepuk lehernya dan membiarkan dia istirahat setelah menemaniku malam-malam begini.

Sinar lentera menyibak kegelapan. Suara yang terdengar hanya kerikan jangkrik dan sepatuku yang menginjak rumput. Aku menghela napas. Eksistensi Sakura sama sekali tidak terasa. Tapi, entah kenapa aku yakin sekali dia ada di sini.

"Sakura."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi. "Sakura!"

Hening masih setia menjadi tanggapan. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada harapan. Sakura memang tidak ada di sini. Aku mendadak kesulitan meneguk salivaku sendiri.

Ayah bilang, saat ayah kehilangan Ibu, semuanya terasa hampa. Untuk sekarang, aku terlalu gegabah jika menarik konklusi bahwa aku kehilangan Sakura. Namun, semuanya sudah terasa hampa. Mati. Semu. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini merupakan representasi rasa hampa atau rasa bersalah—atau malah kedua-duanya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku benar-benar kehilangan dia. Dia adalah kirana dalam pekat malamku. Dentingan suara yang menggema memecah tuliku. Pembawa hidup pada hari-hari matiku.

Kalau dia memang masih akan bertingkah aneh lagi jika tinggal di rumahku, aku tidak apa-apa. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang, lokasi dan kondisi Sakura sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau ... sudah mati. TIDAK!

"SAKURA!"

Aku mengacak rambut dan menggeram. Aku benar-benar kalut sekarang. "DI MANA SAKURA?!" Napasku terengah. Aku mendongak ke langit. Berharap lapisan luas itu mau menadah segala keluhan yang terjebak di dalam rongga dada dan memberi aku jawaban.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulut keras-keras hingga aku mengecap cairan kesat di lidahku. Ke mana lagi aku harus mencari? Otakku begitu buntu hingga tak memberiku jalan ke luar lain. Aku tidak ingin pasrah, tapi kondisi saat ini memaksaku untuk pasrah. Aku sungguhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak ada gunanya aku menetap di sini, namun aku belum mau kembali lagi ke rumah Ayah.

"Sasuke ...?"

Mataku terpejam. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Aku memutar tubuh ke arah sumber suara. Dalam hati aku berharap yang kudengar barusan bukanlah halusinasi. Tanganku terkepal di atas jahitan celana. Aku membuka mata. Yang kulihat adalah wajah Sakura yang dibanjiri sinar bulan.

Aku mengerjapkan mata untuk memastikan penglihatanku tidak salah. Sekali lagi yang kulihat masih Sakura. Dia ada di sini, benar-benar ada di sini! Tubuhku mendadak kaku. Napasku tertahan. Aku menarik langkah mundur untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada setitik luka pun yang menggores tubuhnya. Tak satu sentimeter pun ada sobek di pakaiannya. Dan, ada seekor kelinci putih di dalam lingkaran tangannya. Aku sudah bisa mendesah lega sekarang.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya. "Maaf," bisikku.

Dia tidak menanggapi. Aku mengerti, kata-kataku memang terlalu menyakitkan. Kata maaf yang kuucapkan tak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati luka di hatinya yang terbentuk karena aku sendiri. Aku mengembuskan napas dan tak berani menatap wajahnya. Mataku dipejamkan erat-erat, aku menunduk dan mengerang ketika mengingat semua kata-kata tak pantasku tentang Sakura yang aku katakan pada Naruto.

Ada dorongan pada tubuhku yang membuat punggungku condong ke belakang. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura memeluk tubuhku erat-erat. Dia menempelkan dagu pada bahuku. Aku terdiam, entah apa yang harus aku lakukan. Basah kurasakan di bahuku. Sakura menangis?

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan melingkari tubuhnya dengan dekapanku. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan selain membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Bahuku kian lama kian membasah. Aku meringis membayangkan seberapa banyak tetes air mata yang sudah lolos dari ujung kelopak mata Sakura.

"Sakura."

Isakan meluncur dari bibirnya setelah kupanggil namanya. Aku kembali memejamkan mata, menyesali semua kata-kataku yang membuat Sakura sesakit ini. Kurasakan tangannya mencengkeram kain yang melapisi punggungku erat-erat. Aku menenggelamkan hidung pada helaian rambut Sakura. Aroma tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang menguasai indra penciumanku saat ini. Kuletakkan ujung daguku di atas pucuk kepalanya. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku menyesali kata-kataku tadi."

Getaran di tubuhnya sudah berhenti. Tapi, aku masih merasakan jajahan air mata di bahuku semakin meluas. Hening berdiri di antara kami. Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku keras-keras, cemas karena menunggu tanggapan yang akan aku terima dari Sakura.

Kurasakan dia mengangguk di atas bahuku. "Aku tidak tahu Sasuke akan menyusulku sampai sini."

Dia memaafkanku. Dia memaafkan kata-kataku yang membuatnya sakit hati. Aku tidak bisa merasa lebih lega dari sekarang. Aku memberi tekanan sedikit pada lingkaran tanganku, untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar ada di sini.

Sakura melonggarkan dekapannya dan menarik diri. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Aku menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku pada pipinya, kemudian menghapus cairan yang membasahi wajahnya menggunakan ibu jari. Dia memang benar-benar ada di sini. Hangat yang kurasakan di telapak tanganku tidak mungkin palsu.

"Sasuke jadi tidak tidur, ya, malam ini?" Sakura berkata dengan suara serak.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, tepat setelah aku membuatnya terluka, dia masih saja menanyai keadaanku. Dia memang gadis baik. Gadis yang tulus. Aku menggeleng menanggapinya. "Bukan masalah."

"Tapi, tidak tidur itu akan membuat lelah nantinya. Maaf, ya. Semuanya gara-gara aku."

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di kakiku. Aku menunduk. Itu kelinci yang Sakura dekap tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau juga mengalami hal yang sama, kau tidak tidur malam ini. Karena aku."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Tiba-tiba dia kelihatan ketakutan. Aku menautkan kedua alisku.

"Bi-bintang memang tidak seharusnya tidur di malam hari," bisiknya pelan. Tapi, cukup keras untuk kudengarkan. Kini bergantian bahuku yang menegang. Aku tahu penyebab kilat takut di mata Sakura barusan. Itu karena aku. Aku terdiam sejenak dan menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang ada di tenggorokanku. Aku tidak mau Sakura pergi lagi dariku.

Maka, aku mengangguk menanggapi kata-katanya. Kulihat kedua matanya melebar.

Kedua telapak tanganku belum meninggalkan pipinya. Wajahnya yang hangat membuatku enggan melepaskan tanganku dari sana. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, sekilas kulihat kedua mata beriris hijaunya berbinar. Benar-benar berbinar, secara harafiah. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai tanganku yang masih menempel di pipinya. Tangannya bahkan jauh lebih hangat daripada parasnya.

Kami tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah saling menyentuh seintim ini. Darahku bertindak sebagai konduktor yang mengantarkan kehangatan pada jantungku, kemudian membentuk sebuah gejolak aneh di dalam perutku, dan merambat pada seluruh tubuhku yang dialiri cairan sakral itu.

Debaran yang bertalu-talu di dalam dadaku membuatku mengerti akan satu hal; aku ... jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Entah bagaimana, sejak kapan, dan mengapa.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada parasnya. Dia memejamkan mata sebelum aku melakukan hal yang sama. Bibirku menekan bibirnya. Aku membagi ciuman pertamaku untuknya. Dari keterkejutan yang dia tunjukan dan kaku yang kurasakan di bibirnya, kupikir ini ciuman pertamanya juga. Tangan yang memegangi tanganku merambat ke lengan, kemudian ke bahu, dan berakhir di tengkuk. Hangat di tangannya menutupi hawa dingin yang meniupi bagian itu. Aku menarik tubuhnya merapat karena rasanya tubuhnya masih terlalu jauh, hingga kurasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat melompat ke gaun yang dia kenakan.

Kami saling menarik diri ketika sesak sudah menguasai. Sebelum aku membuka mata, kubayangkan wajahnya merona merah, karena tanganku mampu merasakan panasnya. Namun, yang kulihat sekarang sangat jauh dari yang kuduga.

"Sasuke." Panggilannya membuat mataku menemukan titik fokus di wajahnya. Dia menatapku balik tepat di mata. Berkas cahaya muncul dari wajahnya. Tunggu dulu, apa itu? Kenapa wajah Sakura kelihatan bersinar—secara harafiah—seakan sebuah sumber cahaya?

"Sakura, wajahmu ...?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat karena terkejut. Aku menggantungkan pertanyaanku di udara. Aku tak punya varian kata yang bisa kupilih untuk melanjutkannya. Kata-kataku seakan tersedot habis oleh cahaya yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Aku memang tipe orang yang irit bicara karena aku memutuskan untuk begitu. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tak punya pilihan selain diam dan menyerapi segala pertanda tanpa ada kata.

"Aku bintang, Sasuke." Sakura mengunci tatapan matanya. Aku masih terpana. "Terangku akan muncul setiap kali aku bahagia, atau setidaknya tersenyum tulus. Aku tidak sama sepertimu. Tapi, aku suka berada di sini."

Aku masih terdiam. _Sakura benar-benar seorang bintang!_ Dia tidak gila. Cerita-ceritanya bukan dongeng. Semuanya sudah terbukti oleh kenyataan yang tersuguh di depan wajahku sekarang.

Di dalam tenggorokanku, segala argumen sudah saling berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Namun, lidahku kelu. Bibirku kaku. Saraf dalam tubuhku seakan meminta aku untuk menutup rapat mulutku.

"Di sini, bersama Sasuke. Aku sering sekali memerhatikan bagaimana tingkah laku seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan aku tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini." Sakura menunduk dan kelihatan malu-malu. "Sebelumnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang sekali setiap aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Debarannya terasa benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi, sungguh menyenangkan hingga membuatku tersenyum dalam diam. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku ...," dia menarik napas panjang, entah kenapa aku gugup menunggu kata-katanya, "jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."

Aku terperangah. Sesegera mungkin kucoba untuk menguasai diri. Setelah aku berhasil memegang kontrol atas tubuhku kembali, aku membungkam mulutnya dengan ciumanku lagi. Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menanggapi pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Meski dia adalah gadis yang polos, aku harap dia mengerti pengakuan bisuku ini. Pengakuan bahwa aku _juga_ jatuh cinta padanya. Meski mataku tertutup rapat, aku sekilas merasakan cahaya menyusup ke dalam mataku. Aku tahu sinar itu bersumber dari wajah Sakura. Aku tersenyum di atas bibirnya. _Dia sedang bahagia. _

Ciumanku kali ini tidak seperti ciuman yang tadi. Aku menyalurkan segala rasa yang membuncah di dalam dadaku untuk Sakura, melalui tautan bibir kami. _Aku cinta kau._ Kecupanku semakin dalam, aku mendesak tubuhnya ke belakang. Sementara tanganku melingkari tubuhnya, menahan agar dia tidak mundur ataupun terjatuh. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kain yang melapisi dadaku erat-erat, aku bisa merasakan gerakannya yang bimbang antara mendorongku menjauh atau menarikku merapat. Dan yang akhirnya dia lakukan adalah mempersempit jarak antar tubuh kami.

Tanganku beralih ke pipinya, menyentuh rahang, kemudian merambat ke lehernya. Aku merasakan denyut nadinya di sana. Denyutnya begitu cepat, selaras dengan detak jantungnya. Jantung ...? Tiba-tiba napasku tertahan. Kedua mataku melebar. Aku segera mengakhiri tautan bibirku dengan bibir Sakura dan menarik diri hingga cengkeraman tangannya terlepas.

_"Jantung bintang adalah obat terbaik untuk penyakit apa pun."_ Suara Naruto menggema di dalam kepalaku. Napasku terengah. Sakura memang bintang. Dan ... jantungnya bisa mengobati penyakit yang menyiksa tubuh ayahku. Dilematis menyergapi seluruh sel di dalam badanku. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajah Sakura lagi. Namun, aku sempat melihat bahwa dia kelihatan terkejut, dan cahaya di wajahnya sudah sirna.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Dia meremas tanganku lembut. Kurasa dia mencoba menenangkan aku. Namun, sayangnya itu tidak berlaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

Kepalaku terasa berputar dan benar-benar membuatku pusing. Di antara hidup ayahku atau hidup Sakura, mana yang harus kupilih? Meski Sakura adalah bintang, aku yakin tanpa jantung dia tetap tidak bisa hidup. Jantung adalah pusat kehidupan. Dan ayahku ... di saat yang sama, terkena penyakit jantung. Manusia jelas-jelas tidak bisa hidup tanpa organ penting itu.

Kalau didengar dari kata-kata tentang kehampaan hidupnya tanpa Ibu, Ayah pasti tidak akan tega jika aku mengorbankan Sakura, gadis yang aku cinta, untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sementara aku tidak bisa melihat ayahku kehilangan nyawanya, atau hidup Sakura dikorbankan untuk Ayah—_untukku_.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku. Aku baru saja merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan, dan kini direnggut begitu saja oleh kebimbangan. Selama ini selalu saja begitu. Kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan tak pernah bertahan lama. Aku menanamkan kukuku ke dalam telapak tangan. Aku benar-benar marah pada kenyataan ini.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura memanggilku dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya masih meremas tanganku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku berbohong. Aku tidak bisa terus terang tentang ini. Setidaknya sekarang. Aku tahu Sakura sudah mendengar pertengkaranku dengan Naruto soal jantung bintang. Tapi, aku tak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa hal itulah yang tengah mengganggu pikiranku sekarang.

Dia tersenyum. Wajahnya tidak bercahaya. Senyum itu tidak tulus. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berjongkok. Diraihnya kelinci yang berada di dekat lentera. Dia duduk di atas rumput dan meletakkan hewan bersurai putih itu di pangkuannya.

"Saat aku masih sendiri di sini, aku benar-benar takut sekali. Di sini sangat gelap, aku tidak bisa bercahaya karena aku merasa sedih tadi." Sakura tiba-tiba bercerita.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan duduk di sampingnya. Lebih baik aku lupakan dulu masalah yang tadi. Kubuka mantelku dan aku letakkan di atas bahu Sakura untuk menyelimutinya. Dia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, berkas cahaya bermunculan dari wajahnya.

Tangannya mengusap hewan yang berada di atas pangkuannya. "Ada suara gemerisik dari pepohonan. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku menggenggam kalungku erat-erat, berharap keberuntungan bisa melindungiku. Dan ternyata, suara gemerisik itu berasal dari kelinci ini.

"Rasa takutku sedikit sirna. Setidaknya ada hewan baik yang menemaniku. Kemudian, kau datang ke sini. Aku tidak menduga kau sanggup menemukan aku. Aku merasa terlindungi ketika kau balas memeluk tubuhku. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia menganggapku melindunginya, dan aku memang berusaha begitu. Namun di saat yang sama, aku juga sedang mempertimbangkan untuk merenggut jantungnya demi ayahku. Rasa bersalahku kali ini jauh lebih menganga daripada yang tadi.

"Sakura." Dia menoleh ke arahku. Tangannya tak terlepas dari tubuh kelinci. Aku memalingkan wajah ketika menyadari pakaian Sakura kali ini lebih terbuka daripada yang biasa dia kenakan. "Apakah sebelum kau tiba di sini ada pria yang mengganggumu? Dan ... menyentuhmu di bagian-bagian tertentu?"

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bagian-bagian tertentu?"

Aku lupa kalau dia adalah gadis polos. Sial. "Aaa, dada dan ...," aku memalsukan sebuah batuk untuk menetralisir rasa canggung, "daerah pinggang sampai lututmu." Aku memalsukan batuk lagi sebanyak berkali-kali.

Dia terdiam sebentar dan mengernyit. Aku harap jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia menggeleng. Aku mendesah lega. "Aku tidak bertemu siapa pun selain kelinci ini," jawabnya tenang.

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Memangnya kalau ada yang menyentuhku di daerah tertentu itu kenapa? Bukannya kau dulu pernah menyentuhku di sini?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke dada. Aku membuang muka ketika mengikuti indikasi jarinya.

Aku mencoba menjawab meski gelagapan. "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja." Bagus, aku terdengar tenang. Namun, pipiku terasa memanas. Aku merasa seperti seorang mesum sekarang karena otakku memutar kilas balik tentang kejadian waktu itu. "Kalau sengaja, itu ... uh, berbahaya. Kau harus melawannya."

Dia kelihatan serius ketika memerhatikan wajahku. Dagunya naik-turun sebagai isyarat bahwa dia mengerti.

"Tapi, aku akan berusaha menghindarkanmu dari hal seperti itu," gumamku padanya.

Dia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Wajahnya bercahaya lagi. Tangannya dikalungkan ke leherku, dia memelukku. Mantelku merosot dari bahunya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Dia berbisik. Suaranya terdengar begitu tulus.

"Hn. Pakai mantelku," titahku padanya. Dia menurut seperti biasanya.

Mataku terasa memberat. Kantuk yang tertunda sejak tadi kini telah datang. Aku menempelkan punggungku dengan tanah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja setelah lelah fisik dan batin yang mencabikku semalaman ini. Aku memejamkan mata. Telingaku menangkap suara rebahan di atas rumput. Kurasa Sakura mengikuti jejakku.

Aku merasakan telapak tangan hangat Sakura menyentuh pipiku. Hidungku terasa gatal, sepertinya ada surai kelinci yang menempel di tangannya. Aku mendengus untuk menghilangkan gatal itu. Kudengar Sakura terkikik geli. Bibirku meliuk dengan samar.

Aku bertahan dalam posisi ini selama beberapa waktu. Sebelum aku benar-benar ketiduran di sini, aku membuka mata. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Matanya terbuka lebar, kolam hijau di matanya memantulkan titik-titik cahaya bintang. Aku mendadak murung. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia masih ingin kembali atau tidak.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kau memang tidak bisa kembali?"

Dia tidak menoleh ke arahku seperti biasanya. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada langit, menatapi kristal-kristal berkilauan yang terhampar di berbagai tempat, ditemani piasnya sang rembulan. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah, membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan berkas cahaya.

"Sasuke, kautahu tidak bahwa bintang hanya bisa jatuh cinta satu kali selama seumur hidupnya?" Kali ini dia menoleh ke arahku. Sorot matanya mengunci arah pandangku.

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura membuatku merasa tertohok, bukannya senang. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Itu benar. Aku hanya bisa jatuh cinta satu kali. Berarti, selamanya aku akan merasa begini," kata Sakura.

Bibirku semakin terkatup rapat. Aku merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia harus menjatuhkan kesempatan satu kali selama seumur hidupnya untukku? Untuk orang sepertiku, yang bisanya hanya berkata tajam dan membuat kebanyakan orang kesal? Untuk aku, yang mempertimbangkan untuk merebut jantungnya, secara denotasi ... maupun konotasi?

Aku masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kata-kata Sakura layaknya panah yang menancap di dadaku secara bertubi-tubi. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padanya. Lidahku sungguhan kelu.

Dia nampaknya tidak merasa tersinggung atau apa pun atas diamnya aku. Aku masih menatap matanya, begitu pula Sakura padaku. Aku terkejut ketika dia menempelkan kecupan ringan di atas bibirku.

"Ciuman adalah salah satu tanda cinta, kan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Setidaknya, dia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan tentangnya. Rasa bersalah tadi menguap entah ke mana karena kecupannya.

Aku sedikit bergidik karena angin malam kian gencar bertiup. Terlebih lagi, mantelku tengah menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sekarang. Keheningan kembali berdiri di antara kami. Entah kenapa cahaya dari lentera yang berada di antara aku dan Sakura sedikit membuatku pusing. Barangkali karena kantuk tadi. Sakura menggenggam tanganku lagi. Hangatnya membaur ke sekujur tubuhku.

"Kondisi ayahmu semakin memburuk, ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada sendu.

Aku tersentak. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dialah yang akan membawa topik ini pada perbincangan kami. Tanpa kutanggapi pun dia pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Fakta tentang itu seharusnya masih sangat hangat di dalam benaknya.

Aku menjadi lebih murung daripada sebelumnya. Aku mengangguk pasrah. Kudengar dia mengembuskan napas lelah.

"Naruto benar soal jantungku." Aku melotot ke arahnya. "Kauboleh menggunakan jantungku untuk pengobat—"

"Aku tidak—" Sakura membekap mulutku. Dia berdesis dan memintaku untuk diam. Setelah Sakura membahas ini, aku putuskan aku tidak mau merenggut jantung Sakura. Aku akan membiarkannya tetap hidup. Kesehatan ayahku pasti memiliki solusi lain.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lembut. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang berderu cepat. "Tenanglah. Dengarkan aku dulu, ya?"

Aku mencoba tenang. Aku harap kepala Sakura tidak sekeras milikku. Meski dalam hati aku panik menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Dia melepas tangannya dari mulutku.

"Bintang adalah simbol harapan." Sakura bertutur dengan tenang. Matanya berbinar. "Itulah kenapa orang-orang memohon ketika melihat bintang jatuh di angkasa."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Sasuke, aku ada di sini untuk harapanmu. Mungkin, aku jatuh di perkebunanmu memang memiliki alasan di baliknya. Aku memang harus menyembuhkan ayahmu menggunakan jantungku. Kita harus melakukan itu sekarang juga, karena aku sedang senang sekarang."

Aku harap telingaku sudah kehilangan fungsinya.

"Senang karena tahu bahwa Sasuke cinta padaku. Ketika seorang bintang merasa senang, jantungnya akan memiliki khasiat tertinggi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mengetahui kalau Sasuke cinta padaku saja sudah cukup. Merasakan sebahagia apa ketika dicinta seseorang yang kucinta."

Aku merasa seperti sedang menghirup benda padat. Dia kelihatan tulus dalam tuturnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Wajahnya bercahaya. Sakura memang seperti buku yang terbuka semenjak aku mengetahui rahasia nyata tentang bintangnya. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang tulus dan mana yang tidak dari mimik mukanya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan apa-apa ketika aku pergi nanti. Manusia punya banyak kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta, kan?" Sakura berkata lagi.

Aku enggan mengangguk meski kata-katanya benar. Namun, itu terasa salah untukku. Ayah bilang, tanpa Ibu hidupnya hampa. Kurasa aku akan merasakan hal yang sama juga tentang Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau," tolakku sedikit meraung agar dia juga mendengarkanku. Aku bangun dari posisiku dan menegakkan tubuhku. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan jantungmu demi ayahku. Pasti ada cara lain." Meski aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi, sekarang aku tak ragu lagi untuk benar-benar tidak menggunakan jantung Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sempat berpikiran untuk memakainya sebelum ini.

Lagi-lagi, perasaan tak nyaman itu datang lagi. Materi yang mendesak, memberatkan, dan mencengkeram dadaku singgah lagi. Aku nyaris mengerang karena rasa sakitnya. Napasku benar-benar terengah ibarat habis berlarian kencang. Bayangan tentang aku yang kehilangan Sakura sungguh-sungguh membuatku tidak sanggup.

"Kita berdua tahu ini adalah solusi terbaik. Tidak ada jalan selain ini, Sasuke." Sakura ikut bangun dari posisinya. Aku menatap wajahnya tajam. Kepalanya memang sekeras kepalaku. Sialan.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha menenangkan diri untuk yang kesekian kali. Kucoba untuk mengatur napasku agar aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Kemudian aku merasakan Sakura mengecup pipiku. Aku tertegun karena tindakannya. Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa dia berlebihan, tapi setelah kuingat bahwa aku adalah manusia pertama yang mencium bibirnya—bahkan dua kali di saat yang sama—secara tiba-tiba, aku menarik kembali pendapatku.

"Percayalah padaku, Sasuke." Dia berbisik tepat di depan telingaku. Entah kenapa bisikannya sanggup membuatku sedikit demi sedikit menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Meski rasa gamang dan bimbang tetap tak terlepas dari satu sel pun di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak yakin aku dan Sakura bisa menemukan titik konvensi.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

**Pojok balas review: **

(Buat yang login, maaf ya balas di sini. Kuota saya mepet wkwkwk)

**setyanajotwins**: sengaja dong bikin penasaran wkwk :p saya belum pasang tanda complete ... jadi sayangnya emang bukan one-shot :') udah terjawab di chapter ini kan pertanyaannya? Hehehe. Maaf, ya, gak bisa kilat. Tadinya ini mau di-update seminggu setelah publish chapter 1. Taunya saya stuck di beberapa bagian. Semedi dulu deh wkwk /plak. Makasih atas semangat dan review-nya :)

**wowwoh geegee:** belum pasang tanda complete kok. Hehe. Makasih banyak ya :)

**kimmy ranaomi:** makasih yaaa :3 saya asalnya mikir pake Sasuke's POV takutnya terlalu lebay dan alay karena OOC. Seneng kalo ternyata kimmy suka :') iya, Sasuke emang suka sama Sakura. Hahaha. Kalo yang itu terjawab di chapter selanjutnya, ya :D maaf kalo update-nya kelamaan :')

**Orchidflen**: syukur deh kalo gitu hehehe makasih ya! :)

**Lhylia Kiryu:** sebelumnya baru dua chapter sih. Udah lanjut :D makasih ya!

**Hinamori Hika:** belum pasang tanda complete, jadi bersambung deh wkwk. Udah dilanjut! Eh, jangan panggil thor dong wkwk. Gak enak dengernya. Panggil Daff aja :) makasih ya!

**ikalutfi97**: hai, Fee :D makasih ya :3 nggak, bukan two-shot. Takutnya tar kepanjangan dan update-nya tambah lama lagi hahaha. Kayaknya itu gak akan dijelasin secara detil deh. Cuma selewat2 aja hehe. Di sini kenapa Sakura turun ke bumi udah keungkap, kan?

**an username:** pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chapter ini, kan? :3 makasih banyaak, jadi tersanjung :') /plak

**Kiki Kim**: udah di-update :)

**megan091**: boleh banget. Udah di-update :)

**Rose718**: asem review-nya asem doang wkwkwkwk. Gapapa deng, makasih ya udah meninggalkan jejak haha. Masih asem gak kalo udah update? :p

**Nurul chan**: udah dilanjut :)

**Sara Savanna Brain**: makasih ya :) kita lihat Naruto jadi jahat apa nggaknya di chapter selanjutnya haha

**Nomoru xyp**: eits, iya gak ya? Hahaha. Sugoi deh kamu, dari hint kecil bisa ngeliat arti dari hint itu (?) /ngomongapa makasih banyak yaa :3 jangan panggil senpai dong, Daff aja :D sini aku ajarin :p /sosoanlo hahaha udah update, ya!

**zeedezly clalucindtha**: yosh, penantianmu selesai hahaha

**Loopend Lilia**: nggak akan ada hubungannya sama rasi bintang :) makasih banyak lho masukannya. Saya emang gak bisa pake diksi berat, jadinya yang ringan-ringan aja haha. Masukannya udah saya terapin di sini, udah diusahakan gak pakai kata berulang. Sekali lagi makasih ya! :)

**Greget**: wkwkwk nggak kok. Ini yang terakhir kalinya :))

Btw, udah pada tau belum IFA itu apa? Indonesian Fanfiction Awards! Ini adalah ajang penghargaan fanfiksi dan author di Indonesia. Bukan lomba, ya. Tapi, ajang penghargaan seperti yang sering ada di TV. :D Tau, kan? Kamu bisa menominasikan fanfiksi dan author favorit kamu ke dalam kategori tertentu. Atau boleh juga nominasi karya dan diri kamu sendiri. Psst, barangkali ada yang suka baca atau nulis RPF, PRF boleh lho dinominasikan buat IFA. Asalkan publish-nya di Ao3, bukan di FFn. :) Penasaran tentang IFA? Cek bio saya, di sana ada sekilas info dan link-link menuju informasi IFA yang resmi dan lebih lengkap. :)

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini! Kalo ada kesalahan, typo, atau apa pun itu, mohon bantu koreksi, ya. :)

Bandung, 13 September 2015,

daffodila.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Sakura memeluk tubuhku erat-erat. Dia bukan sekedar melingkari tangannya di perutku untuk menjaga keseimbangan di atas pelana kuda, aku rasa dia memang memelukku. Kepalanya disandarkan pada punggungku, aku bahkan merasakan beban tubuhnya bertumpu pada badanku.

Ya, ya, aku tahu dia memang mengantuk. Tapi, tidak begini juga. Aku sebenarnya tidak menganggap ini masalah jika saja aku tidak sedang memacu kuda. Dan aku pun sama-sama tidak dikuasai kesadaranku secara penuh. Apalagi, aku tak menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk memegang tali kekang dan menjaga keseimbangan, karena salah satunya kugunakan untuk mengangkat lentera.

Aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah ayahku. Dia masih bersikeras ingin mengorbankan jantungnya demi kesembuhan ayahku, karena dia mengerti bahwa ayahku adalah satu-satunya kerabat yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku masih tidak setuju sampai saat ini. Sungguh. Tapi, kami mencapai sebuah kesepakatan. Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk kesembuhan ayahku selama dua minggu (Tuan Yakushi pernah memperkirakan sisa umur ayahku hanya tinggal dua puluh hari dari hari ini). Dan jika aku gagal dalam jangka waktu yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan kami, dengan berat hati jalan keluar yang kupilih haruslah jantung Sakura.

Aku memang baru _menyadari_ perasaanku pada Sakura hari ini. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya sudah seperti lama sekali. Aku tak melihat akhir dari perasaan ini. Bukan, aku bukannya baru mengenal kata cinta sehingga merasa berlebihan begini. Aku bukan remaja yang masih mencari jati dirinya dengan cara bereksperimen dengan perasaannya sendiri. Aku sudah dewasa. Umurku pun sudah mumpuni jika aku ingin menikah.

Aku ... merasa bahwa prinsipku mengenai cinta sama dengan bintang—sama dengan Sakura. Apalagi jika kuingat kata-kata ayah tentang hidupnya yang hampa. Ayah adalah manusia, sama sepertiku. Tapi, sepertinya satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dia cinta hanyalah ibuku. Bisa dibayangkan jika aku langsung menyerah dengan keputusan Sakura untuk mengorbankan jantung dan merenggang nyawanya?

Saat aku tiba di rumah, Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana. Kupikir dia pulang karena urusan tertentu. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir pagi. Yah, paling dia bersiap untuk bekerja. Terserahlah, lebih baik aku tidak bertatap muka dengannya dulu setelah pertengkaran sengit kami semalam. Aku pun tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa jika harus bertemu dengannya.

Aku terpaksa meninggalkan urusan bisnis warisan ayahku lagi. Semoga keabsenanku tak berdampak terlalu buruk untuk ke depannya. Ini demi kebaikan ayah juga.

Aku segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Kantuk kembali menerjang mataku lagi, sementara aku tidak mungkin tidur ketika jarak menuju terbitnya matahari hanya sedikit lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan minum kopi!" Aku mendengar suara Sakura dari belakang ketika aku meraih stoples berisi bubuk kopi.

"Hn." Aku mengabaikan larangannya. Aku butuh kopi sekarang. Tanganku menyendok bubuk kopi dari dalam stoples. Belum sempat kumpulan partikel pahit itu berpindah tempat pada gelas, Sakura menepis tanganku hingga sendok menumbuk lantai dan bubuk kopi berceceran.

"Sakura!" erangku. Kurasa menjengkelkan memang sifat bawaannya. Hei, mana ada gadis yang sengaja melakukan hal yang membuat lelaki yang dicintainya kesal? Dari yang kuamati selama ini, para gadis pasti ingin lelaki tersebut terkesan.

"Kubilang, jangan minum kopi." Kini Sakura menyeret stoplesnya menjauh dari jangkauanku setelah ditutup. Aku menghunjamkan tatapan mataku padanya. "Kopi itu tidak baik diminum pagi-pagi, tahu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mata dan mendecih. "Kau tahu apa, Sakura."

"Aku tahu banyak dari buku. Aku mengerti kau sangat mengantuk, hingga memutuskan untuk meminum kopi. Iya, kan?" Kuku Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk tutup stoples berisi bubuk kopi. Seolah sedang menekankan bahwa aku tak punya kesempatan untuk membukanya lagi. "Ada alternatif lain yang bersahabat dengan perutmu. Kau tahu tidak bahwa teh juga bisa menghalau kantuk karena zat yang dikandungnya?"

"..."

"Kau minum teh saja. Sana duduk. Biar aku yang buat agar kau tidak diam-diam menyeduh kopi lagi." Dia merebut gelas yang tadinya mau kuisi kopi. Aku mendesah pasrah dan memutar tubuhku menuju ruang tengah. Aku putuskan untuk percaya padanya saja.

Teh buatannya tidak terlalu manis, dan aku menyukainya. Sebenarnya jika teh ini disajikan bukan untuk orang yang tidak menyukai manis sepertiku, ini tidak tergolong minuman yang nyaman di lidah. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang sengaja membuatnya tidak manis karena tahu seleraku, atau tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu. Aku tak berniat bertanya mengenai hal ini.

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya sendiri di atas meja. Dia memegangi tenggorokannya sembari menjulurkan lidah. "Terlalu manis!" keluhnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Punyaku justru tidak manis."

Wajahnya masih kelihatan tidak nyaman. "Itu karena aku tahu kau tidak suka manis."

Aku tertegun. "Oh."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya sembari membawa gelas. Kurasa dia mau menambahkan air agar manis pada tehnya tidak berlebihan.

Dari keuletan Sakura dalam membuat teh untuk pertama kali, diikuti dengan inisiatifnya membersihkan lantai dapur yang diceceri kopi seakan didorong intuisi, aku menilai dia akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Heh, apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

Aku mendadak salah tingkah ketika dia melempar pandangan padaku setelah kembali dari dapur. Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan kembali memfokuskan atensiku pada cairan yang mengisi gelas dalam tanganku. Tapi, sebenarnya pikiranku yang tadi memang tak bisa disangkal.

Aku beranjak dari duduk dan menuju dapur, hendak membuat bubur gandum untuk ayah. Setelah selesai, aku meminta Sakura mengikutiku. Aku belum memperkenalkan Sakura pada ayah dan aku merasa tidak enak karena itu.

Aku membantu ayah makan. Sakura tetap terdiam di sisiku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku lupa membawa segelas air minum. Maka, kutinggal ayah dan Sakura ketika aku menuju ke dapur dan meminta waktu sebentar. Aku menelan ludahku ketika membayangkan jika aku ada di posisi Sakura sekarang. Pasti sangat canggung. Bodoh, seharusnya aku mengajak Sakura masuk kamar ayah setelah ayah selesai makan dan aku tidak akan keluar.

Aku bergerak cepat untuk menghindarkan Sakura dari salah satu suasana yang paling aku tidak suka. Tidak sampai tiga menit sampai aku sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar ayah. Aku membuka pintu menggunakan tangan yang bebas. Samar-samar kudengar mereka sedang berbincang kecil. Oh, ternyata tidak secanggung itu.

"Kau kekasihnya Sasuke?" Itulah pertanyaan yang kudengar ketika aku sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum ini hingga topik seperti itu bisa sampai diangkat? Aku melirik Sakura, penasaran dengan reaksinya. Bahunya tidak serileks biasanya. Pipinya merona, rambatan kemerahan itu sampai ke ujung telinganya yang tak tertutupi rambut. Dia kelihatan seperti gadis kecil yang manis.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura melemparkan tatapan bertanya ke arahku. Pompaan jantungku mendadak semakin cepat hingga dadaku terasa berdesir. Mata indahnya membuat waktuku berhenti selama beberapa saat. Aku menggenggam gelas untuk membawaku kembali pada hidup. Setelah kukuasai diriku kembali, aku tersenyum tipis. Heh, senyum itu bahkan datang sendiri. Tubuhku belum sepenuhnya ada di bawah kendali. Gelas di tangan kutaruh di atas meja nakas. Kakiku mengeliminasi jarak antara tubuhku dan tempat tidur ayah. Aku berdiri berseberangan dengan Sakura.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami, rasanya memang tidak pas jika kujawab, "Tidak." Sakura menyatakan rasa cintanya padaku, sementara aku melakukan tindakan yang memanifestasikan bahwa aku cinta padanya. Maka, kubersihkan tenggorokan untuk menetralisir gejolak aneh di dalam dadaku. Gamang suara yang meluncur dari bibirku malah parau dan memalukan. Aku menatap wajah ayahku. "Iya." Aku lega suaraku tetap terdengar tenang dan tegas. Napasku tertahan menunggu respons dari ayah.

Ayah mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi benar bahwa kau ini bintang?" Tubuhnya terangkat, sepertinya ayah hendak beranjak. Dengan sigap kutahan bahunya. Aku berbisik untuk meminta ayah tetap dalam posisinya agar tak banyak pergerakkan yang nantinya malah akan memperburuk kondisi jantungnya.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah merahasiakan identitasnya. Kutebak dia akan berkata jujur.

"Iya, Tuan." Nah. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan bahasa yang dia pilih. Tata krama Sakura bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada aku.

Ayah tersenyum tipis. Matanya tak fokus, seakan pikirannya tengah melayang ke udara. Aku tidak pernah melihat ayah dalam ekspresi seperti lelaki yang tengah berkhayal. Ini benar-benar hal baru dalam hidupku. "Sasuke sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis sepertimu."

Sakura tersipu. Aku kehilangan rasa nyaman dalam dudukku. Yang barusan ayahku katakan bukanlah kata-kata ayah sekali. Seperti keluar dari karakter keras dan dinginnya. Pun aku bingung kenapa ayah menyimpulkan bahwa aku beruntung, sementara dia baru bertatap wajah dengan Sakura satu kali. Jika aku tidak bertengkar dengan Naruto waktu itu, aku yakin ayah bahkan masih tidak mengetahui eksistensi Sakura.

Aku pun sedikit tak percaya ayah menerima isi dari pertengkaranku dengan Naruto soal bintang itu. Ayahku adalah orang yang rasional. Cukup mengejutkan jika dia percaya hal-hal yang berbau dongeng seperti ini.

"Sasuke, jaga dia baik-baik," kata ayah.

Aku tertegun, kemudian cepat-cepat mengangguk. _Pasti_.

Aku ingin tahu apakah ayah mendengar atau percaya soal jantung bintang. Karena kalau ayah percaya, pasti kalimat itu tak akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Apakah ayah akan ada di pihakku ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura hendak mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan entah harus berharap seperti apa.

.

Aku tidak percaya ada buku tentang tanaman obat di sini. Apakah ayah memang sudah lama terjangkit penyakit jantung sehingga memutuskan untuk membeli buku seperti ini? Tenggorokanku tersekat memikirkan kebenaran tentang pikiranku. Jika ini benar, aku sepenuhnya menyalahi diriku karena baru mengetahui ini sekarang. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, mungkin keadaan tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Aku membaca bukunya dan berharap bisa menemukan jawaban. Namun, isi bukunya standar yang begitu umum. Banyak hal yang sudah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Ini tidak banyak membantuku. Aku mengusap wajah dan menengadahkannya ke langit-langit. Pelik sekali.

Tiba-tiba isi kepalaku terganggu. Aku melipat jemariku sesuai dengan kalkulasi yang sedang kulakukan. Aku mendengus menyadari berapa banyak jari yang sudah kulipat. Aku menatap Sakura yang tengah tenggelam ke dalam buku yang dibacanya. "Sakura, aku sudah terlalu banyak bolos dari pekerjaanku. Kurasa besok aku akan mulai bekerja lagi."

"Hm?" Dia merespons sekenanya. Sepertinya buku yang dibacanya betul-betul menarik.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga ayahku selama aku pergi. Bisa?"

Kini dia menutup bukunya dan menatap wajahku. "Tentu saja." Senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Dia menjawab tanpa bimbang. Benar, Sakura memang gadis yang baik. Dia bahkan baru mengenal ayahku—seseorang yang mungkin menjadi alasan dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya dalam waktu dekat—beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, dia seakan rela melakukannya tanpa beban.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Senyum di wajah Sakura tergantikan ekspresi terkejut. Aku mengernyitkan alis, sama sekali tidak melepas pandanganku dari pintu. Sifat orang yang membuka pintu rumah orang lain di pagi buta tanpa permisi benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku merasa terganggu karenanya. Mataku tak berkedip ketika menyadari siapa pelakunya. Naruto berdiri kaku ketika menyadari kehadiranku. Rahangku mengeras. Kami saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Tensi di ruangan ini mendadak naik. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena adrenalin kemarahan yang mulai memuncak.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan kembali secepat ini, Sasuke. Kupikir kau lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kekasihmu ketimbang ayah kandungmu sendiri," katanya dengan nada sarkastik. Bukannya meminta maaf atau mengatakan permisi, dia malah semakin menjatuhkan etikanya sendiri. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Sialan, bahasa tubuh maupun bahasa yang meluncur dari bibirnya sama-sama menjengkelkan.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat. Sebisa mungkin mengendalikan diri untuk tidak termakan kata-katanya. Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku terbakar api kemarahan. Jika kontrol diri sudah hilang, aku pasti sudah menendang bokong lelaki bermulut besar itu melalui jendela. Ya, jendela. Karena pintu tak cukup pantas untuk dilaluinya.

Dia jelas tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu soal perbincangan yang terjadi di antara aku dan ayah. Ayah sendiri yang memberi jalan keluar atas dilematis antara tetap diam di sini untuk menjaga ayah atau menyusul dan mencari Sakura semalam. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa. Suaraku terlalu berharga untuk menyangkal kalimat _sok_ tahunya. Aku harus bisa menahan diri. Lagi pula, aku sadar pertengkaran kami terjadi karena kerasnya kepalaku dalam menyangkal kata-katanya yang ternyata nyata.

Udara yang kuhirup terasa seperti zat padat karena suasana tak mengenakkan ini. Naruto belum menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali, seolah telapak kakinya dipaku pada lantai yang terdapat di ambang pintu rumah ini. Namun, matanya tidak diam. Lensanya terus-menerus menebarkan tatapan mengancam. Dia melirik Sakura sebentar kemudian kembali menatapku. Aku ingin mencongkel matanya ketika menyadari pandangan macam apa yang disampaikannya. "Kau membawanya kembali karena peduli atau memang mau menggunakan jantungnya, eh?"

Baiklah. Sekarang aku pun ingin menjahit mulut besarnya.

Tanganku terkepal di atas paha. Kutanamkan kuku-kuku pada telapak tangan. Seharusnya sarafku mengantarkan rasa nyeri, namun sepertinya sakit itu sudah melebur di dalam emosiku yang jauh lebih besar. Sakura meremas lenganku untuk menenangkan. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang, mencoba menghargai usaha gadis di sampingku. Aku harus tenang.

Tanpa kuduga, dia berdiri mendekati Naruto. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa remasan tangan yang Sakura lakukan di lenganku adalah tindakan untuk menenangkan dirinya juga. Aku tak melepas pandanganku darinya. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah kata-kata Naruto yang sama seperti percikan api yang membakar sumbu peledak.

"Naruto, aku dan Sasuke sudah membuat kesepakatan. Dia percaya pada kata-katamu sekarang." Sakura tersenyum. Aku terperangah melihat berkas cahaya tipis di wajahnya. Tidak jelas memang, karena terkalahkan sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui pintu. "Lebih baik kalian berbaikan saja."

Aku memalingkan wajah mendengar saran Sakura. Begitu pula Naruto. Namun, dia tidak lagi berkata macam-macam. Kami tidak saling meminta maaf ataupun berinteraksi dalam bentuk apa pun. Aku menganggap ekstensinya tak ada, dan kurasa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jika saja dia tidak memancing kemarahanku tadi, mungkin—ya, mungkin—aku sudi meminta maaf padanya ketika Sakura memintanya. Semalam kuakui itu memang salahku juga. Sayangnya, Naruto malah menyalakan api di atas panci yang sudah mendingin.

Dia pulang setelah memastikan keadaan ayahku masih baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, tidak mengalami kejang atau apa pun. Dia bilang pada Sakura akan datang lagi besok. Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli.

Namun, ketika hari esok datang, aku jadi sedikit khawatir juga. Aku sudah siap berangkat kerja, tapi aku gamang jika meninggalkan Sakura di sini karena nantinya Naruto akan datang juga. Kuharap Sakura sanggup membuatnya mengerti soal kesepakatan kami. Jangan sampai Naruto nekat melukai Sakura karena tak tahu apa-apa soal konvensi yang terjalin di antara aku dan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Sakura hari ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa membolos lagi. Sungguh, jika aku punya kesempatan lagi, aku akan mengambilnya demi keselamatan Sakura.

Aku menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Jika Naruto datang dan berusaha macam-macam, ambil pisau di dapur dan lukai dia. Paham?" Aku mengepal tanganku di atas jahitan celana.

Dia menggeleng mantap. "Naruto tidak akan jahat padaku." Lagi, Sakura menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki pribadi yang baik. Nyaris bodoh, sebenarnya. Karena sudah sangat jelas bahwa Naruto merupakan salah satu ancaman hidupnya, namun dia masih berhati besar juga.

"Ya, terserah." Aku memutar bola mata dan segera berpamitan padanya.

Aku pulang lebih terlambat daripada biasanya, karena mencari tabib selain Tuan Yakushi setelah selesai bekerja untuk ditanyai mengenai penyakit jantung dan solusinya. Dari beberapa orang yang kutemukan, semuanya angkat tangan. Mereka hanya memiliki tips untuk mencegah, bukan mengobati. Kuputuskan untuk mencari informasi melalui media lain. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan di pusat kota untuk mencari buku tentang obat-obatan. Dari tumpukan buku yang sudah kubaca, aku masih buntu. Jalan keluar belum mau menyambutku.

Hal ini terus berulang selama tujuh hari. Dan tujuh hari lagi menuju batas waktuku yang sudah menjadi kemufakatan di antara aku dan Sakura. Sisa waktu yang kumiliki sangat, sangat singkat. Aku tidak tahu lagi aku harus ke mana. Setiap penjuru kota sudah kususuri setiap malamnya. Dan titik akhir masih belum ada.

Aku selalu pulang ketika ayahku dan Sakura sudah tidur. Aku berkunjung ke kamar ayahku, sampai saat ini masih kelihatan baik-baik saja. Meski untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur sangatlah susah. Akan kuusahakan ayah sembuh secepat yang aku bisa. Kemudian aku masuk ke ruangan di mana Sakura biasa beristirahat—kamarku. Dia sudah tidur dengan sangat lelap. Wajahnya setenang permukaan air danau. Kalau aku begini terus, aku akan kehilangan satu di antara mereka di hari yang sama. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan keduanya.

Jarak hari ini dan tujuh hari ke depan sangatlah singkat. Aku tahu sesuatu yang tak ditunggu pasti akan datang secepat yang dia bisa. Aku khawatir aku akan dikalahkan oleh kesempatan. Satu minggu itu tidak lama. Berjalannya waktu tidak akan terasa.

Aku membungkukkan tubuh dan mencium kening Sakura dalam. Kapan terakhir kali aku punya waktu bersama Sakura? Semenjak aku mulai bekerja dan diikuti dengan pencarian solusi kesehatan ayah, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya selain di pagi hari saat dia membuatkan segelas teh untukku. Harus kuakui bahwa aku rindu padanya. Tapi, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan dia dan ayah juga.

Sakura melenguh, tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Aku heran kenapa kecupan di dahi sanggup membuat si tukang tidur bangun dengan mudahnya. Dia melemparkan pandangan pada jendela yang tirainya dibuka, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan ke arahku.

"Sasuke, kau baru pulang?" katanya parau. Khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Aa."

Dia menahan pandangan pada wajahku sejenak. Kedua matanya dikucek menggunakan kepalan tangan. Dia menutup mulut saat menguap. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika sudah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa. Dan tanpa diduga, dia memeluk tubuhku erat sekali.

"Aku kangen sekali pada Sasuke."

Aku terdiam, memejamkan mata ketika merasakan hangat tubuhnya menjalar pada tubuhku di tengah hawa malam yang menusuk. Kuhirup udara sebanyak yang kubisa ketika daguku berdekatan dengan lehernya. Aku rindu aroma tubuhnya. Tanganku balas melingkari tubuhnya secara perlahan. Kedua lututnya masih bertumpu di ujung tempat tidur, sementara aku berdiri. Dia jadi terasa lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang lebih lama dibandingkan dulu?" Dia berbisik di dekat telingaku.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kuputar otakku yang sebenarnya sudah lelah untuk memilih kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban. "Aku ada urusan lain." Dan hanya itulah tanggapan yang bisa kuberikan.

"Mencari jalan keluar?"

Aku ragu-ragu mengangguk. Ini memang kesepakatan kami, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tak enak ketika membicarakan ini dengan Sakura. Aku merasa tenang karena tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan dekapannya setelah mendapat tanggapan dariku. Dia menenggelamkan wajah pada cerukan leherku. Tak ada yang bicara lagi di antara kami. Keheningan yang berdiri saat ini terasa mencekik leherku. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa pun. Dan memang tak tahu apa yang harus kuujarkan.

"Hentikan, Sasuke." Sepi telah direnggut ucapan Sakura.

Cekikan di leherku akibat hening tadi alih-alih menghilang, malah terasa semakin erat. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hingga harus berhenti. Atau dia mau aku melepas pelukan? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu ketika dia juga tak melepasnya.

Tubuhku terasa terikat lingkaran tangannya. "Berhenti memaksakan diri untuk mencari solusi kesehatan ayahmu. Jalan keluar paling jelas ada tepat di hadapanmu."

Aku tertohok. Suaranya menggetarkan jiwaku. Dia berniat untuk melanggar kesepakatan kami? Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia sudah berjanji. Aku berjalan mundur hingga pelukannya terlepas. Aku menatap wajahnya tajam. "Tidak, Sakura—"

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau mengerti keadaan ini. Kau sudah mencari ke mana-mana dan masih belum diberi titik terang, kan? Memangnya kau mau mencari ke mana lagi?" Sakura memotong kata-kataku. Apa yang meluncur dari bibirnya memang ada benarnya. Tapi, aku tak mau mengurangi keras di kepalaku untuk ini. Aku tak akan kalah dari argumen Sakura sekalipun dia tak salah.

Dia kelihatan sangat khawatir. Wajahnya tidak setenang biasanya. Dari bentuk pipinya sekarang, kuasumsikan dia tengah menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Aku melirik ke bawah. Tangannya meremas kain yang membungkus tubuhnya erat-erat. Aku tahu dia sedang melampiaskan emosi pada kepalan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa alasanku jatuh ke bumi jika kau masih bisa mendapatkan solusi?"

Dadaku terasa tertusuk dengan dalam karena kata-katanya. Aku membuka mulutku untuk menyanggah. Tak ada yang keluar. Suaraku seakan hilang ditelan udara. Aku tak punya varian kata yang bisa kupilih untuk menanggapinya. Napasku terengah meski aku tidak sedang menjalani olahraga.

"Berhenti, ya?" Suaranya tersekat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin menyeka basah yang mengotori wajahnya, namun tanganku terasa menempel erat dengan tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa badanku terasa begitu kaku.

Aku masih terdiam. Napasku tersekat di dalam tenggorokan. Aku sadar bahwa yang kulakukan selama ini memang tak menuntunku pada hasil. Kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Kenapa keadaan yang kualami harus sepelik ini?

"Ini satu-satunya jalan. Makanya, jangan pulang malam terus. Kita habiskan waktu bersama ... selagi masih bisa." Sakura tersenyum. Senyumnya tampak begitu getir ditemani sorot kesedihan dari matanya.

Waktu yang kupunya tak lebih dari 170 jam. Itu sebentar. Sangat, sangat sebentar. Sakura benar, dalam waktu yang singkat ini aku tak boleh melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Ya, kuakui usahaku selama ini memang tak ada gunanya. Kenyataan itu memang menghancurkan egoku, tapi aku tak punya apa pun untuk menyangkalnya.

Aku kembali memeluk tubuhnya dalam diam. Setidaknya, dalam posisi ini aku tak bisa melihat mimik muka Sakura yang terus mengacaukan emosiku. Ini sudah cukup kacau—sangat kacau hingga kapasitasnya penuh. Aku merasa hancur, dan hanya tubuh dalam dekapanku ini yang mampu menata aku kembali. Aku mengecup ringan lehernya penuh sayang. Tanpa sadar kusetujui kata-katanya. Kemudian, aku merasa bahuku membasah.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari yang terlangkahi semenjak hari di mana egoku runtuh. Erangan bermuara dari tenggorokan setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Aku tidak mau menghitungnya, karena dengan adanya kalkulasi, aku akan sadar berapa banyak sisa waktu yang kupunya. Aku ingin menjalani kesempatan ini secara mengalir, tanpa tekanan atau adanya kesadaran akan patokan. Biar saja jika memang waktu berputar, aku tak akan pernah mumpuni untuk mengalahkannya. Maka, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura bahwa waktu memanglah tak ada.

Sakura memaksaku untuk menemaninya menatap langit malam setelah ayah tertidur. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku memergokinya melakukan ini. Mungkin karena aku sering pulang larut malam. Ya, meski sebenarnya sekarang pun sudah larut malam.

Sakura bilang dia sangat suka berada di sini. Gemerlap bintang jauh lebih jelas dan terlihat lebih banyak dibandingkan saat dia menatapnya dari rumahku. Mungkin karena sumber cahaya buatan di sini tidak sebanyak di lingkungan rumahku. Maka, sinar bintang tak akan terpolusi oleh kirana selain dari rembulan. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyadari hal itu karena aku tidak punya perbandingan. Aku tak ingat pernah memerhatikan langit malam ketika sedang di rumah.

Aku berbaring dan dia bersandar pada dadaku. Tangannya melingkari perutku. Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan bintang di langit, karena aku memiliki bintang paling istimewa di sini. Helaian rambutnya mengotori wajahku. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan meski hidungku terasa gatal.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku kadang heran kenapa tubuhmu itu hangat sekali. Sehangat tubuh seorang bintang yang notabene adalah sumber cahaya." Sakura tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang berdiri di antara kami.

Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi, aku merasa kata-katanya bermaksud meledekku yang mudah terbakar emosi. Tubuhku panas, tentu saja.

"Memangnya kau pernah mendekap tubuh lain untuk membandingkannya dengan tubuhku?"

Aku sedikit waspada tatkala menunggu jawabannya.

"Tidak."

Sekarang aku bisa mendesah lega. Mulutku terbuka, hendak menanggapi kata-katanya. Namun, dia cepat-cepat menyambar, "Tapi, aku pernah bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Naruto pernah memegang pergelangan tanganku, telapak tangannya panaaas sekali, tidak seperti milikmu yang hangat. Suhu tubuhnya seperti _werewolf_. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau ternyata dia memang _werewolf_, garis di wajahnya saja sudah kentara begitu."

Aku mendengus. Rasanya aku masih kesal jika mengingat semua kata-kata Naruto waktu itu adalah kebenaran. "Kau tahu apa tentang _werewolf_, Sakura."

"Aku tahu banyak dari buku-buku di perpustakaanmu."

Aku merasa kalah karena kata-katanya. "Oh."

"Dan aku pernah memegang tangan ayahmu ketika dia terbatuk kencang, aku ingin membuatnya tenang. Suhu tubuhnya tidak dingin, juga tidak hangat jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhmu.

"Kalau aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum dan wajahmu tak bercahaya, aku pasti sudah mengira kau juga bintang. Eh—kau tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum!"

Aku tahu ke mana arah bicaranya. "Aku bukan bintang."

Sakura mengubah posisi baringannya. Wajahnya menatap wajahku. Kedua sikunya menumpu di atas dadaku. Sedikit sakit, karena tubuhnya kurus dan tulangnya terasa tajam. Kalungnya menggantung sampai dia merendahkan tubuh dan material yang melingkari lehernya itu sampai ke atas dadaku.

"Kita tak akan tahu kalau kau tidak tersenyum. Ayo senyum, Sasuke!" Sakura terdengar antusias. Aku mengerang malas.

"Tidak. Aku sudah hidup di bumi sejak lahir, Sakura. Kalau ketidakpercayaanku tentang kau yang seorang bintang dulu belum cukup jelas untuk menyatakan bahwa aku jelas-jelas manusia."

Dia cemberut. "Tersenyumlah, Sasuke. Untukku, kali ini saja. Kumohon." Suaranya terdengar merajuk. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. Nah, sikap menjengkelkannya kembali lagi.

Tatapan mataku dan mata Sakura saling bersirobok. Dia masih menampilkan mimik muka yang membujuk. Bibirnya semakin lama semakin mengerucut.

Aku nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi pada parasnya. Ujung telingaku terasa memanas. Rasanya memalukan diperhatikan Sakura seintens ini. Apalagi ketika aku sedang tersenyum seperti ini. Aku mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahku dan Sakura agar pandangannya tak bisa menangkap wajahku lagi. Kukecup dahinya lembut. "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tertawa di depan dadaku. Entahlah apa yang begitu lucu. Suara tawanya membuat sesuatu di dalam dadaku meletup-letup dengan begitu menyenangkan, selaras dengan ceria kekehnya.

"Berarti kau manusia yang hangat, Sasuke. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya. Itu membuatku merasa nyaman."

Sakura kembali pada posisi awalnya. Telinganya tepat di atas posisi jantungku. Dia bisa mendengar detakan yang muncul karena eksistensinya di dekatku.

"Aku benar-benar sayang padamu." Pelukan Sakura semakin erat. Aku mengusap rambutnya. "Itulah sebabnya aku mau mengorbankan—"

Aku membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tanganku. "Jangan dilanjutkan," bisikku lirih. Aku ingin sebentar saja menghabiskan waktu bersamaan dengannya sebagai sepasang lelaki dan perempuan biasa. Bukan sebagai Sasuke yang sedang dalam kesulitan dan Sakura yang jatuh ke bumi atas nama tugasnya. Kalau dalam pekerjaan, anggap saja aku ingin kami bertindak tidak profesional untuk sementara.

Aku merasa pilu. Tak akan kubiarkan aku kehilangan gadis ini untuk selama-lamanya. Aku akan melewati batasku kalau diperlukan. Apa saja, asal Sakura tetap di sini bersamaku. Sampai akhir hayatku.

Dia tersenyum miring. Wajahnya tidak bercahaya. Aku membersihkan wajahnya dari helai-helai rambut yang menempel di sana. Kuselipkan ke belakang telinganya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik. Aku terkesima dalam beberapa saat. Aku mencium bibirnya lembut untuk mencari ketenangan. Untuk membuang rasa gentar. Dan aku tak tahu rasa asin dari air mata siapa yang terkecap di bibirku.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus sekaligus memilukan dari semua yang pernah aku lihat. Mimik mukanya membuat hatiku terasa pedih. Wajahnya memancarkan berkas cahaya. Terang, terang, terang, dan semakin terang hingga sipitan mataku tak cukup untuk menghalau silaunya. Aku memejamkan mata karena lama-kelamaan indra penglihatanku terasa tersiksa. Kenapa dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan secara tiba-tiba?

"Aku ... cinta ... padamu." Suaranya terputus-putus dan semakin mengecil di penghujung kalimat. Aku yakin nada bicaranya sanggup menyayat-nyayat siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa dicabik-cabik dan berbekas dengan begitu dalam? Bukan hanya mataku saja yang perih karena silau tadi, kini paru-paruku terasa pindah ke perut, saraf di sekujur tubuhku seakan mati rasa karena sakit yang terus mengulitinya. Semuanya berpusat dari satu titik. Titik yang berada di dalam rongga dadaku di sebelah kiri. Jantung—hatiku.

Ada sesuatu di tangan kiriku yang berdenyut-denyut. Aku menahan napasku. Rangkaian kejadian yang kualami dan intuisi yang kurasakan memutar perutku hingga terasa mual. Aku punya pemikiran buruk tentang ini.

Aku jarang merasa takut akan apa pun. Namun, semua yang kualami kini membuat nyaliku ciut. Aku takut membuka mataku dan melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku takut jika asumsi tentang benda yang kupegang di tangan kiriku benar adanya. Aku takut ... kehilangan Sakura jika mengingat kata-kata perpisahannya.

Rasa gentar ada bukan untuk dihindari. Tapi, untuk dihadapi. Maka, aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan menarik napas panjang hingga dadaku membusung. Aku harus berani menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku harus berani untuk sekedar mengetahuinya.

Aku memayungi kedua mataku untuk menghalau silau yang barangkali masih ada. Mataku terbuka secara bertahap, dan penerangan di ruangan ini normal. Silau dari wajah Sakura sudah menghilang ... bersama sosoknya yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

"Sakura!" Aku mulai merasa panik setelah tatapanku menyapu setiap sudut ruangan dan tak menangkap eksistensi Sakura. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali, namun yang menjadi sahutan hanyalah suaraku sendiri. Ruangan ini benar-benar terasa hampa dan pengap. Sepi, hingga telingaku sanggup mendengar suara deru napasku sendiri.

"Sakura!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Apa yang terjadi?! Ketidakmengertianku atas kondisi ini membuatku berpikiran aneh-aneh. Dadaku terasa sakit, ibarat telah kehilangan satu bagian yang krusial. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Kubisikkan namanya ketika suaraku telah habis. Aku belum kehilangan Sakura, aku yakin akan itu. Tapi, kenapa sekujur tubuhku seakan berbicara sebaliknya? Seakan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa atas keyakinanku? Bagaimana bisa aku merasa sebagian nyawa di dalam tubuhku telah menguap bersama karbondioksida yang kuembuskan setiap kali menyebut namanya?

Aku berdiri tepat di mana posisiku saat silau menyiksa mataku tadi. Arah pandangku berdireksi ke arah yang sama. Sakura tadi ada di sana. Berdiri dengan senyum pedih namun tulusnya. Namun, sekarang tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang mengisi penglihatanku hanyalah tumpukan debu kelabu yang kuyakin tak ada di sana sebelum ini.

Tunggu dulu ... bintang. Bintang itu sama saja dengan batuan. Batuan akan melapuk menjadi partikel yang sangat kecil hingga berubah ... menjadi debu. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Tumpukan debu itu ... bukan Sakura, kan? Itu bukan alasan kenapa dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kan?

Napasku memburu. Telah habis daya pada lututku untuk menopang aku. Aku bersimpuh di lantai dengan wajah yang memanas. Mataku perih hingga menjerang tetesan air dan memaksanya keluar. Aku merasa hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Ini ... tidak mungkin. Ini pasti ilusi. Ini bukan kenyataan! Tidak!

Berkali-kali aku berusaha denial. Aku ingin menutup mataku dari kenyataan apa pun yang disuguhkan sekarang. Namun, semakin erat mata kupejamkan, semakin banyak cairan bening mengalir dari mataku. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku bukan lelaki yang cengeng. Namun, kian kutahan kian suara memalukan dari dalam tenggorokanku memaksa keluar. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari seluruh pori-pori yang berada di tubuhku. Aliran cairannya meninggalkan rasa perih yang seolah berusaha membunuhku.

Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sepedih dan semenyiksa ini?

Denyutan di tangan kiri menarik atensiku yang tengah buyar entah ke mana. Aku mengangkat tangan hingga berhadapan tepat di depan wajah. Tanganku dilumuri darah yang masih menetes ditarik gravitasi dan ... menadah sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak ringan.

Kondisi yang kualami sudah menamparku dengan telak. Tak ada lagi celah yang membiarkanku kembali bersikap denial. Mungkin, aku tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapanku sejak awal karena aku terus-menerus menyangkal. Aku menyangkal bahwa Sakura membelah dadanya sendiri ... kemudian memindahkan jantungnya pada tadahan tangan kiriku. Aku menyangkal bahwa aku telah gagal mempertahankan prinsipku. Aku menyangkal bahwa aku telah kalah dalam pertarungan yang mengorbankan nyawa Sakura di akhirnya.

Jajahan air di mataku semakin meluas. Aku sampai merasa lembab di tenggorokanku sudah terbuang sia-sia. Wajahku semakin lama semakin membasah setiap kali menyadari apa yang telah aku hadapi sekarang.

Aku ... sudah kehilangan Sakura.

Kehilangan gadis yang paling aku cinta.

Selamanya.

Selamanya.

_Selamanya_.

Kenyataan itu membuatku meraungkan namanya sekeras yang aku bisa.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

**Pojok balas review**:

**00**: udah dilanjut :)

**uchiha della**: makasih ya! Udah dilanjut. Nggak janji kalo soal itu hehe :'') btw jangan panggil "thor" dong wkwk

**Guest**: makasih banyak ya masukannya. Udah saya perbaiki di chapter ini :D kalo yang soal penggunaan elipsis (...), saya pakenya yang setelah atau sebelum kata yang mengikuti pake spasi dulu hehe. Dua-duanya memang bisa, sih. Tapi saya udah terbiasa pake spasi di kedua sisi. Makasih banyak ya! Udah di-update :)

Untuk yang login di PM, ya!

Soal chapter ini ... maaf kalo feel-nya abal dan OOC banget. Seperti biasanya saya berusaha bikin semua karakternya IC alias gak OOC, tapi ntahlah kalo di sini. Dan ... err ... hehehe. Cuma mau kasih tau kalo saya ngetik ini sambil dengerin suaranya Adam Levine di lagu Lost Stars. On repeat. Nyambung, ya? :''''))))

Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya. Terima kasih udah membaca sampai sini!

Bandung, 23 September 2015,

**daffodila**.

EDITED on October 2nd, 2015. Setelah dibaca ulang, feel-nya memang datar banget dan alurnya terlalu cepat T_T yang tadinya words ada 3.730 (termasuk a/n dsb), sekarang jadi 5k+ lah wkwk. Semoga lebih baik daripada sebelumnya :")


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Enjoy! :)

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Sekujur tubuhku terasa basah. Aku yakin penyebabnya adalah keringat. Seseorang yang berpeluh banyak normalnya tengah dibakar suhu tinggi, tetapi aku justru kedinginan. Rasanya lebih, lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan semusim yang harus kulalui setiap tahun. Namun, ada satu bagian yang terasa hangat. Itu bersumber dari kedua telapak tanganku. Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Kalau sebelumnya seluruh tubuhku terasa mati rasa, kini tanganku terasa remuk di dalam genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Aku di sini," kata Sakura, penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Aku di sini."

Mimpi.

Yang tadi hanya mimpi buruk. Sakura ada di sini. Masih ada di sini, meski batas waktu yang kami tentukan hanyalah sebentar lagi. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya. Dia melepasku, seolah-olah memang mengerti apa yang mau kulakukan. Kusentuh wajahnya lembut, hangat. Dia masih bersosok manusia, bukan tumpukan batuan kecil yang ada di mimpiku tadi. Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Pergerakanku seakan-akan memang refleks, tanpa ada instruksi dari otak.

"Sakura," bisikku di dekat telinganya. Aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri yang parau.

Sakura balas melingkari tangannya pada tubuhku. Dia berdiri di atas lutut, sementara aku masih terduduk di sofa. Hidung dan mulutnya berada di dekat indra pendengaranku, hingga daun telinga bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan deru napasnya yang terputus-putus. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada sistem pernapasanku.

"Kau menyerukan namaku berkali-kali dalam tidurmu. Sangat keras, sampai aku yang sedang tidur pun bisa mendengarnya." Sakura berucap dengan nada lirih. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Aku melonggarkan dekapanku hingga Sakura memahami dan ikut melepas lingkaran tangannya. Kutatap matanya di bawah cahaya remang dari lampu. Dadaku bergejolak, lidahku kaku untuk berkata. Kuputuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri apa yang kulalui dalam mimpiku.

"Aku membuatmu terbangun. Maaf," kataku pelan. "Tidurlah lagi."

Sakura menggeleng. "Sasuke, beri tahu aku."

Aku mengatup mulutku rapat-rapat. Kuusap leherku yang basah untuk mengenyahkan peluh, dan usapan itu merambat ke dahi hingga tanganku menutupi seluruh muka. Licin terasa ketika kulit di telapak tanganku berkontak dengan wajah. Aku menatap Sakura lagi yang masih tak kehilangan mimik khawatir.

Napas kuhela banyak-banyak. Seharusnya ini bukanlah hal yang perlu Sakura ketahui. Namun, aku tahu dia keras kepala. Dia tak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia ketahui. "Mimpi buruk. Sekarang, tidurlah kembali, Sakura."

"Mimpi buruk? Tentang aku? Kurasa ... itu ... akan menjadi ... realita dalam waktu dekat."

Aku membisu, begitu pula Sakura. Tensi yang berkeliaran di dalam ruangan ini terasa mencekik. Aku tahu itu. Aku sadar kata-kata Sakura tak bisa kusangkal. Tenggorokanku tersekat ketika membayangkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat mimpi akan terulang kembali di kenyataan. Barangkali ... akan lebih sakit dari itu ... tetapi aku masih berharap aku tak perlu melaluinya.

Tatapan mata kami belum terputus. Di kedua mata hijau Sakura, berlarian kontaminasi emosi yang kutebak terdiri dari kecemasan dan kesedihan. Di pipinya menempel beberapa helai rambut yang tak menutupi paras jelitanya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Cahayanya meredup. Dia tidak seharusnya sesedih ini. Saat waktu yang sudah kami tentukan datang, yang kehilangan hanyalah aku, Sakura tak akan merasakan apa-apa. Dia tidak perlu merasa sedih.

Pipi yang mulai dibasahi setetes air mata kuusap perlahan, sembari menyelipkan rambut yang mengotori wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri agar tak menambah alasan kesedihannya lagi. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku untuk menghiburnya dengan cara melakukan apa yang sering dia pinta.

Upayaku tampaknya tak berhasil. Bibir Sakura kini bergetar dengan frekuensi tinggi. Tak ada setetes pun air mata yang memiliki kesempatan menggantung di sudut matanya karena terus-menerus didorong likuid lain. Dia tak mengisak, mungkin sengaja ditahannya karena susunan gigi atasnya menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga lebih memerah.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Melihat Sakura seperti ini membuat dadaku terasa nyeri, menambah luka dari khayalan-khayalan tak menyenangkan dalam bentuk mimpi tadi. Aku berdesis, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk berhenti. Akan tetapi, tangisannya semakin parah. Kali ini dia sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam isakan, yang sebetulnya masih tertangkap daun telingaku.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, Sakura," aku mengulang saranku lagi. Kusentuh bahunya, merambat ke lengan, sampai ke telapak tangannya yang bebas. Selimut yang melapisi pinggangku merosot ketika aku berdiri. Aku menarik Sakura untuk mengikuti gerakanku, dan menuntunnya ke kamarku.

Sakura masih menangis seperti anak kecil ketika dia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya berhenti. Maka yang kulakukan hanya diam, duduk di sisi tempat tidur sampai isakannya tak terdengar lagi. Dia meringkuk dan membelakangi tubuhku.

"Menangis ... hanya akan membuang-buang waktu," bisikku. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kita habiskan sisa waktu bersama selagi masih bisa."

Aku tak menerima tanggapan apa pun. Kurasa Sakura sudah kembali tertidur. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa lebih tenang. Kubenahi selimut sampai menutupi bahunya. Usapan ringan kulakukan pada rambutnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menahanku. Dari tenaga yang mengalir di tangannya, kutebak dia belum benar-benar tertidur sedari tadi.

"Kenapa Sasuke harus jatuh cinta padaku?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya secara spontan.

"Kalau itu tidak terjadi ... semuanya bisa lebih mudah. Kau tidak akan terluka nantinya. Ayahmu pasti sudah sembuh dari sepuluh hari yang lalu. Kau seharusnya tak perlu memedulikan aku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan sampai bisa membuatmu merasakan seperti itu padaku. Namun, apa pun itu, aku benar-benar menyesal, walaupun aku melakukannya secara tak sadar. Aku harus apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Sasuke tidak merasa sakit nantinya? Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Tidak mau."

Tubuh Sakura yang masih membelakangiku bergetar kencang. Sementara sekujur badanku terasa kaku, terlalu ragu untuk menyentuhnya sekarang. Lidahku kelu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena kurasa memang tak ada jawaban jujur yang bisa kuberikan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak menolong ayahmu, tapi aku juga tak ingin membayangkan dirimu yang terluka nantinya."

"Kalau begitu jangan dibayangkan." Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kau ... tidak akan tahu apa-apa nantinya."

"Itu lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan."

"Ya, sama dengan ucapanmu tentang menghabiskan waktu bersama selagi masih bisa. Itu ... tidak semudah yang dikatakan."

Karena dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku yakin perpisahan yang harus kami alami akan jauh lebih berat daripada yang kami duga.

Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir kami. Kelengangan di ruangan ini terasa mencekikku, sampai Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Aku bicara seenaknya, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidurlah, Sakura," ucapku lagi padanya. Setidaknya tidur bisa membantunya melupakan segalanya selama beberapa jam.

Aku baru sadar bahwa tangan Sakura belum berhenti melingkari pergelangan tanganku sedari tadi ketika genggamannya mengerat. Sekali lagi aku ditahan untuk tidak beranjak.

"Tetaplah di sini." Sakura menenggelamkan sebelah wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Matanya masih sembap. "Aku tahu ini tidak pantas, tapi ... aku bisa tidur di bawah. Aku tidak perlu tempat nyaman untuk tidur. Di mana pun, asal kau ada di sini bersamaku."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Jemarinya diselipkan pada ruas-ruas jemariku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Selamat malam, Sasuke," bisiknya pelan.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Kedua kakiku dinaikkan ke atas tempat tidur. Punggungku disandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Aku ingin memeluknya selama tidur, tapi seperti yang Sakura katakan, itu tak pantas. Aku pun tersadar bahwa ... selamanya aku tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan itu. Dan pemikiran itu membuatku mendekapnya perlahan, mengecup pucuk hidungnya, membisikkan, "Selamat malam," kemudian buru-buru menarik diri sebelum terlarut ke dalam rasa nyaman.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela cukup untuk membuat mataku silau walaupun masih tertutup rapat. Aku mengusap wajah perlahan sampai mataku benar-benar terbuka. Sakura sudah tidak ada di sisiku. Saat bertemu nanti, aku yakin kedua matanya masih bengkak.

Ada selimut yang membungkus tubuhku dari ujung kaki sampai ke dada. Aku ingat kuasa penuh selimut ini kuberikan pada Sakura. Kurasa dia yang memasangnya ketika dirinya terbangun lebih dulu.

Udara pagi yang cukup dingin menusuk tengkukku. Aku berusaha beranjak dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Di sofa tempat aku seharusnya tertidur, Sakura tengah duduk sembari menyesap teh dari cangkirnya. Dugaanku benar, matanya bengkak.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku ketika derapan langkahku semakin nyaring. Dia tersenyum tulus, sekarang. Rupanya tidur cukup untuk membuatnya lupa akan masalah semalam.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapanya. "Ayahmu sudah makan tadi, dan sekarang sudah istirahat kembali."

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak enak karena bangun lebih siang darinya. Selama ini dia memang selalu memerhatikan selagi aku menyiapkan makanan, kurasa dia memutuskan untuk mulai mempraktekannya. "Aku ... mau melihat kondisi ayahku," kataku sembari berjalan menjauh.

Dan aku tak menduga istirahat yang Sakura maksud adalah tertidur lagi. Memangnya ini pukul berapa? Seberapa siang aku bangun? Bangun siang memang kebiasaan burukku di setiap hari libur, dan baru kali ini aku berharap aku bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu.

Aku menghampiri tempat tidur ayah dan mengamati wajahnya. Kalau dalam kondisi tidur seperti ini, ayah sama sekali tak tampak seperti seseorang yang sakit parah. Seseorang yang sisa hari dalam hidupnya ... bisa dihitung menggunakan jari dalam satu tangan, bila pertolongan dari Sakura tak aku perhitungkan. Aku meneguk ludah membayangkan satu di antaranya. Kalau saja bisa ... aku tak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

Pandanganku beralih pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ada kulaci sebesar alas piring di sana. Bukti kuat bahwa ayah benar-benar sudah makan. Aku jadi merasa semakin tidak enak pada Sakura.

Ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatianku. Entah kenapa aku mau menaruh atensi pada benda ini. Sebuah vas bunga transparan. Isinya bukanlah air, melainkan kerikil-kerikil kecil sehitam jelaga. Bunganya tampak mekar dan sehat, padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah menyiramnya. Ayah pun tidak memungkinkan untuk menyiram bunga ini. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi ... kenapa ayah menyimpan vas bunga di kamarnya? Dan kenapa bunganya tak pernah layu?

Setelah kuamati lebih terperinci, bunga ini adalah bunga yang sudah dipetik. Yang dimilikinya hanyalah tangkai dan daun, juga bunganya sendiri. Seharusnya bunga ini sudah mati, mengingat keberadaannya yang sudah cukup lama. Dan anehnya ... tidak. Apa yang membuat bunga ini berbeda dari yang lainnya?

Aku menyentuh kerikil yang ada di dalamnya. Tunggu dulu ... kerikil ini ... adalah serbuk bintang? Teksturnya mengingatkanku pada mimpi pahitku semalam yang terasa begitu nyata. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Mungkin bunga ini selalu mekar pun karena tanahnya bukanlah tanah biasa. Tapi ... serbuk bintang ini dari mana? Kenapa ayah menyimpannya?

Ketika aku memegang vas bunga erat-erat dan menggenggam kerikil yang kupikir adalah serbuk bintang, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ayah memanggil namaku. Aku buru-buru menaruh vas kembali ke tempatnya dan memasukkan serbuk bintang ke dalam saku dengan ceroboh.

"Bagaimana perasaan Ayah?"

Wajah ayah kelihatan lebih pucat ketika dalam keadaan terbangun. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membedakannya dengan tadi.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya ayah tidak sedang merasa kesakitan sekarang. "Ada yang Ayah perlukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab ayah. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ini akhir pekan. Aku libur."

"Oh." Ayah mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar buta hari sekarang."

Ketidaktahuanku untuk menanggapi membuat ruangan ini menjadi sepi. Rasanya tak nyaman merasakan canggung ketika sedang bersama ayah sendiri. Kuakui ini adalah salahku juga yang sangat jarang mengunjungi ayah semenjak ayah pindah kemari. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Vas bunga itu ..."

Aku lekas menoleh dengan wajah kaku. "Ah, maaf aku menyentuh barang Ayah."

Ayah menggeleng, seolah-olah tak mempermasalahkan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai vas bunga itu dan isinya, tetapi aku tahan.

"Vas bunga itu ada kaitannya dengan apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya."

Aku menarik alis. Yang pernah ayah katakan padaku ada banyak.

"Kau ingat malam ketika Sakura menghilang?"

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ayah katakan saat itu.

_"Gadis itu ... sama seperti ibumu." _

_"Separuh dirimu pun sama dengan gadis itu."_

Aku nyaris menganga memikirkan konklusi yang ada di kepalaku setelah mengingat beberapa kalimat yang ayah ucapkan waktu itu. Sekali lagi kulirik vas bunga tersebut, kemudian arah pandangku beralih pada ayah. Isi vas bunga itu memang serbuk bintang! Dan kali ini aku tahu dari mana ayah memiliki serbuk bintang itu.

"Ibu ... Ibu adalah bintang ...?"

Ayah mengangguk. Kali ini aku benar-benar menganga, tetapi mulutku langsung ditutupi bagian dalam siku.

"Ketika Sakura jatuh ke bumi, halaman rumah tempat kau tinggal pasti berantakan, bukan?"

Aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Masih terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

"Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya ibumu yang menyebabkan halaman belakang rumah itu berantakan ketika aku tinggal sendiri di sana."

Kata-kata Sakura yang menyatakan bahwa tubuhku sehangat bintang terjawab alasannya sekarang. Karena aku memang lahir dari rahim seorang bintang. Aku menatap kedua tanganku sendiri. Ini masih sangat sulit untuk aku percayai.

"Apa yang membuat Ibu turun ke bumi?" tanyaku hati-hati, khawatir melukai ayah karena ini pasti berkaitan dengan meninggalnya ibu.

"Awalnya ibumu tidak tahu. Berbulan-bulan ibumu hidup di bumi, sama sekali tak ada pertanda bahwa ibumu _dibutuhkan_ di sini. Itu membuat ibumu berpikir bahwa jatuhnya dirinya ke bumi berbeda kasus dengan yang lain, yaitu hanyalah kebetulan. Akhirnya kami menikah dan memiliki Itachi dan kau."

Ayah terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kata-kata selanjutnya akan terasa berat untuk didengar.

"Kau pasti tahu ibumu sangat suka membaca. Aku ingat saat itu adalah musim dingin ketika ibumu ke kota untuk membeli buku baru. Ibumu terjebak badai salju di kota dan tak bisa pulang selama lebih dari satu minggu. Saat itu Itachi sakit. Aku bahkan tak sempat tahu Itachi sakit apa karena ... dia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya terlalu cepat sebelum ibumu kembali.

"Saat pulang, ibumu histeris. Benar-benar merasa hancur. Dia bilang, kalau dia pulang lebih cepat, Itachi bisa selamat, dan mungkin alasannya turun ke bumi adalah Itachi. Menurutku itu tak masuk akal. Kakakmu belum lahir ketika pertama kali ibumu diturunkan ke bumi. Alasannya pasti bukan itu, dan memang takdir kakakmulah yang sudah menggariskan kapan hidupnya akan berakhir.

"Ibumu terus menyangkal kata-kataku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tak ada yang bisa diupayakan lagi. Jantung bintang hanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit atau memanjangkan umur, bukan membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

"Yang memperbaiki hidup ibumu adalah kehadiranmu, Sasuke. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai ... _werewolf_ menyerang desa dan nyaris menghancurkan segalanya. Banyak orang yang terluka dan diambang kematian setelah kejadian itu. Ibumu memutuskan untuk menolong mereka tanpa persetujuanku. Katanya, kejadian itu pasti adalah alasan sebenarnya dia diturunkan ke bumi."

Tenggorokanku mengering. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kataku. Telingaku terasa berdenging hingga kepalaku pusing. Aku segera memegang ujung meja nakas untuk menyeimbangkan diri ketika lututku mulai melemas. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak percaya hidup keluargaku serumit ini.

Ketika aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku mulai membuatku frustrasi. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri dan terengah. Menatap wajah ayah kemudian bertanya, "_Werewolf_ itu ... apakah Naruto? Dan kenapa 'mereka'? Bukankah Ibu hanya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau sekarang percaya Naruto itu werewolf? Selama ini kau selalu menganggap itu omong kosong, dan menilai orang-orang yang menjauhinya karena alasan itu adalah orang bodoh."

Jadi benar karena Naruto?

"Untuk menyembuhkan seseorang tidak perlu satu jantung secara utuh. Mungkin ibumu memberi pesan pada orang-orang untuk membaginya sebelum mengorbankan dirinya. Aku sama sekali tak tahu."

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Ujung hidungku kupijat untuk menghilangkan pening yang melanda. Aku sama sekali tak menduga, satu cerita dari ayah sanggup membuka hal-hal yang selama ini tak aku ketahui secara sekaligus. Aku merasa sehabis ditampar keras oleh kenyataan berkali-kali. Tentang kakakku, ibuku, dan Naruto.

Aku tidak mengerti. Setelah apa yang Naruto sebabkan pada desa ini membuat ibuku mengorbankan nyawanya, kenapa dia dengan ringannya memaksaku untuk menggunakan Sakura sebagai penawar sakit yang ayah derita?

Mungkin dia berpikir Sakura bukan siapa-siapaku, sementara ayah adalah ayahku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Mungkin Naruto hanya ingin berusaha agar aku tak ditinggal keluargaku lagi. Meskipun ini sudah menjadi kesepakatanku dan Sakura, tapi mengingat Naruto yang akan membuat seseorang yang berarti bagiku menghilang dari hidupku sekali lagi tetap membuat dadaku mencelos perih.

Padahal ... selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya sahabat baikku. Kalau aku tahu ini sedari dulu, mungkin aku akan menginjak nomor satu di daftar orang-orang yang paling membencinya.

"Maaf baru memberi tahumu segalanya sekarang, Sasuke."

Aku menunduk dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Tanpa menoleh, aku berkata, "Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Kemudian kututup pintu sebelum memberi kesempatan bagi ayah untuk menanggapi.

Sakura memanggilku ketika aku baru keluar dari kamar ayah. Aku tak menanggapinya. Dia terus bilang bahwa aku belum sarapan dan harus segera melakukannya. Namun sekali lagi, aku tak menanggapinya. Hatiku terasa kebas begitu saja.

Perasaanku terasa membeku. Aku bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat Sakura yang terluka karena aku tak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Aku bahkan menyentak tangannya ketika genggamannya menahanku untuk pergi ke luar. Dan ketika dia terus mencecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, aku membalikkan tubuh dan menatap matanya tajam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" desisku sengit.

Luka kembali melintangi wajah Sakura. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Dia buru-buru mundur dan mengulas senyum palsu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku hanya khawa—"

Aku menutup pintu rumah sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tak ada yang kupikirkan lagi selain benar-benar ingin sendiri. Aku memaksa kudaku menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan membawaku jauh dari sini. Ke mana saja, tempat yang lengang dan cukup untuk membuatku tenang.

Tanpa sadar aku memacu kudaku ke perbukitan yang jauh dari desa. Setelah mengikat tali kekang pada pohon yang jauh dari sarang lebah, aku mendaki bukit kecil yang bisa kucapai puncaknya hanya dengan dua puluhan langkah lebar.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan melepas beban yang membebani dadaku dengan berteriak. Tak akan ada siapa pun yang terganggu oleh apa yang sedang kulakukan. Dan kalau ada pun aku tak peduli.

Siapa yang akan mengerti rasa kalut yang dialami seseorang yang bersahabat dengan sosok yang secara tak langsung membunuh ibunya? Padahal kenyataan itu sudah tersuguh di depan mataku selama ini. Namun, otakku yang terlalu memikirkan segala hal logis menyangkalnya dan tak pernah percaya bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang nyaris menghancurkan desa dalam semalam, tepat di hari kematian ibuku. Padahal semua orang sudah mengatakan itu padaku, baik secara langsung maupun tidak.

Padahal ... tekanannya soal Sakura padaku sudah berusaha aku maafkan. Akan tetapi untuk kasus yang ini, bukan aku tak bisa memaafkannya, tapi _tak mau_ memaafkannya.

Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa ibuku pergi meninggalkanku dengan cara yang normal. Mungkin karena sakit yang tak aku ketahui atau apa pun. Bukan mengorbankan diri untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah Naruto rusak. Hal itu sama sekali tak pernah melintas di kepalaku. Secara tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat merindukan ibu lebih dari yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Tubuhku dihempaskan di atas rumput yang menusuk kulitku, menembus kain yang melapisi punggungku. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku, menggenggam serbuk bintang yang ayah bilang adalah milik ibu. Ujung-ujung gigiku menggertak satu sama lain, dan mataku dipejamkan erat-erat hingga dahiku mengerut.

Aku yakin bahwa ujung-ujung mataku yang membasah hanyalah perasaan semata. Aku benar-benar merindukan ibu saat ini, hingga terasa sakit ...

Di bawah teduhnya pohon rindang, semilir angin yang sepoi-sepoi, tanpa sadar aku tertidur hingga matahari mulai menyilaukan dan menembus celah-celah dedaunan. Aku sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Perutku yang terasa kosong membuatku berasumsi bahwa aku berada di sini lebih dari tiga jam.

Aku memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah ayah. Ketika sampai dan membuka pintu, tatapanku bersinggungan dengan tatapan Sakura yang tengah membaca buku di ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum sekilas, tapi tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Mungkin dia masih mengingat sikapku padanya tadi pagi hingga kini merasa segan. Aku ingin meminta maaf, membuka mulut untuk mengucap kata-kata, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa. Mengingat hanya tiga hari lagi menuju hari kesepakatan kami, semakin kami dekat di tiga hari terakhir ini, akan semakin berat juga perpisahan yang harus dilalui.

Barangkali memang lebih baik seperti ini. Kedekatan yang terjadi di hari-hari lalu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberatkan perpisahan kami nanti. Tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Dan paradigmaku tentang ini membuat aku dan Sakura sama sekali tak berinteraksi sampai dua hari ke depan.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum hari kesepakatanku dan Sakura. Hawa di dalam rumah yang lengang ini terasa patetis. Suara yang terdengar sepanjang hari hanyalah suara langkah kaki di lantai, pintu yang dibuka atau ditutup, dentingan alat-alat makan, suara halaman buku yang dibuka, dan hal-hal lain yang bukan suara pembicara.

Selama aku ada di sini, kondisi ayah tak pernah kritis lagi seperti saat pertama kali pingsan. Ketika aku tak ada di rumah pun sepertinya tak pernah terjadi hal yang gawat, karena Sakura tak pernah mengindikasikan apa-apa.

Aku pernah dengar obat paling mujarab adalah kehadiran seseorang yang disayangi. Karena, eksistensi seseorang yang disayangi tersebut akan mendukung mental si penderita sakit agar semangat sembuh. Mungkin ayah merasa seperti itu, dan kalau memang begitu ... kuharap vonis dari dokter Yakushi bisa dipatahkan oleh kehadiranku di sini, sebagai satu-satunya keluarga ayah yang tersisa. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak yakin.

Suara ketukan di pintu utama membuyarkan pikiranku. Jam yang baru saja kulirik menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Di daerah sini jarang ada yang mau keluar malam-malam, karena desas-desus mengenai binatang buas yang keluar malam hari. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Dan yang berdiri di sana adalah orang yang paling tak ingin kutemui saat ini. Naruto. Pantas saja dia tak takut. Dia adalah makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan binatang-binatang buas itu.

Wajahku mengeras. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit. Membiarkan emosi mengambil alih sistem kerja tubuhku, aku menarik kerah pakaian Naruto dan membantingnya ke dinding bagian luar. Gerakanku cepat hingga Naruto terkejut dan meringis.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan di sini, Monster Berengsek?!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya. "Sasuke, lepaskan, sialan! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?! Setelah membunuh ibuku, kau akan membunuh ayahku, begitu?!"

"Sasuke! Kau bicara apa?! Lepaskan aku! Aku hanya ingin menjenguk ayahmu!" Naruto berusaha memberontak dengan sorot mata yang masih diliputi keterkejutan. Aku yakin dia tersentak karena akhirnya aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibuku mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada monster pembunuh sepertimu?! Kau salah, Naruto. KAU SALAH!"

Cengkeraman kedua tanganku semakin erat hingga telapak kaki Naruto tak lagi menyentuh permukaan bumi. Aku yakin dia bisa melawanku, tapi kenapa hanya diam? Ingin berlagak seperti seseorang yang tak berdosa? Tch, itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku.

"A-aku tak bisa bernapas," dia bersuara seperti seseorang yang tengah tercekik. Aku memang tak mencekiknya, tapi rupanya cengkeraman tanganku bisa membuatnya merasakan itu.

"Sasuke!"

Ada seseorang yang menarik tubuhku dari belakang. Dari dekapan yang dilakukannya, serat suara yang baru saja kudengar, aku tahu sosok yang ada di belakangku sekarang adalah Sakura. Namun, itu tak membuatku melepas cengkeramanku. Aku benar-benar membenci Naruto atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap ibuku. Dan dia layak mendapatkan ini. Lebih dari layak ...

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Sakura menarik tubuhku lagi dengan usaha yang lebih besar hingga tubuhku benar-benar tertarik dan ubun-ubun si monster ini tak lagi menempel dengan dinding.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Pergi? Pergi apa?

"Lepaskan, Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak sembari berusaha melepas cengkeraman tanganku, membantu upaya Naruto yang sedari tadi tak berhasil.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sakura," desisku tajam. Aku berusaha menyentak tanganku agar Sakura melepasnya. Tak berhasil. "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Kau harus lihat dan tunggu sampai tangan-tangan ini, tangan-tangan yang baru saja kau bantu dan bela ini," arah pandangku tertuju pada kedua tangan Naruto, "akan segera melukaiku dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang akan muncul dari balik bulu SERIGALANYA."

Alih-alih mendengarkan apa yang kuucap, Sakura justru menarik tanganku semakin kuat hingga kerah pakaian Naruto sobek. Belum sempat aku menggapai Naruto lagi dengan luapan emosiku, Sakura menyeretku menjauh dan entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan tenaga untuk melawannya. "Sasuke! Kau harus tenang! Kita pergi. Kita pergi sekarang. Menjauh dari sini agar kau bisa lebih tenang."

"Ayo, Sasuke. Lepas tali kudamu. Kita pergi sekarang. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kita pergi."

Kepalaku terasa mendidih, kurasa nyaris darah di sekujur tubuhku sudah berpindah pada kepala seluruhnya. Aku benar-benar kalut. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku mengikuti apa kata Sakura dan mengabaikan Naruto yang masih terbatuk-batuk kencang di depan pintu rumah.

Di atas pelana, Sakura mendekap tubuhku erat-erat dari belakang. Dekapan ini bukanlah dekapan hangat yang selama ini selalu dia berikan, tapi dekapan ini terasa menyakitkan. Kuku-kuku di seluruh jarinya ditanamkan ke dalam pakaianku, meskipun tak menembus hingga ke kulit. Sakura bukan memelukku, tapi mencengkeram tubuhku layaknya elang yang membawa mangsa.

Tanganku yang memegang tali kekang dan lampion terasa mati rasa karena dikepal terlalu lama. Sakura menempelkan keningnya pada punggungku. Berbeda dengan kukunya, air matanya menembus pakaianku. Aku tahu dia tengah menangis dari isakan-isakan yang tak mampu ditahannya.

Tepat saat itu juga, aku tertegun. Fokusku bukan lagi jalanan gelap yang hanya diterangi satu lampion yang tadi sempat dibawa Sakura. Aku memikirkan apa alasannya menangis. Apakah air mata itu terjatuh karena aku?

"Sakura ..." Aku berusaha melemaskan tubuhku. Bersamaan dengan itu, cengkeraman tangan Sakura pada tubuhku pun ikut melemas. "... maaf."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan apa-apa." Dia mengisak beberapa kali. "Aku tahu kau mengabaikanku karena tak ingin terluka lebih jauh saat kita berpisah nanti. Maaf aku sudah merusak prinsipmu yang satu itu. Tapi Sasuke, aku merindukanmu." Sebelah tangannya melepas tubuhku. Aku merasakan Sakura tengah menyeka wajahnya. "Dan aku tidak bisa melihat kau dan Naruto bertengkar seperti tadi."

Jika suara isakan tertahan dan derapan kaki kuda tak diperhitungkan, suasana benar-benar sepi. Aku tak menduga Sakura mengerti maksud dari apa yang kulakukan belakangan ini. Dan tak melintas apa pun di kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Sakura tak bisa melihat aku dan Naruto bertengkar seperti tadi. Maka, kuputuskan untuk diam.

"Kalau kau tak tahu kita harus ke mana sekarang, ikuti saja ke mana kaki kudamu melangkah."

Dengan prinsip yang sama seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kaki kudaku melangkah menuju perbukitan. Aku tak takut akan adanya desas-desus mengenai binatang buas yang berkeliaran malam-malam. Yang mengisi benakku sekarang hanyalah tempat ini adalah tempat di mana aku bisa lebih tenang, meskipun gelap.

Tangan Sakura yang bebas dari lampion menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat-erat. Dia menuntunku sampai ke bukit yang pernah kudaki. Setelah sampai di puncaknya, aku baru sadar bahwa tangisnya sudah berhenti. Dia menaruh lampion di atas tanah, kemudian menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Mataku dipejamkan sebelum aku menghela napas panjang dan mengembuskannya sepuluh kali. Detak jantungku sudah tak terasa seperti meledak-ledak. Kepalaku tak sepanas tadi lagi.

"Ya."

"Syukurlah." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia menempelkan gaun panjang di bagian kakinya ke paha bagian belakang dan duduk. "Maaf membuatmu meninggalkan ayahmu. Tapi, aku yakin ayahmu akan baik-baik saja."

Ya ... mungkin lebih baik ayah merasa tenang tanpa mendengar pertengkaran di luar rumahnya.

Aku ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Dia menoleh dan menatapku lama-lama. Aku mengernyitkan dahi merasakan tatapannya yang ... mendamba?

"Sasuke, ini pendapatku sejak awal melihatmu, kurasa aku belum pernah mengatakannya, kau itu tampan sekali." Ibu jarinya mengelus pipiku pelan-pelan.

Kernyitan dahiku semakin dalam mendengar penuturannya yang tiba-tiba. Bohong jika kukatakan aku merasa biasa-biasa saja setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Hm?"

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku ingin menghiburmu. Tapi ... karena sepertinya ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa mengatakannya." Sentuhan ibu jarinya merambat ke atas hingga aku terpaksa memejamkan mataku. Kulitnya bersinggungan dengan bulu mataku dengan tekanan ringan. "Dan kau punya bulu mata yang sangat cantik."

"Sakura," dengusku padanya.

Dia terkikik geli sembari menjauhkan sentuhannya dari wajahku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati pandangannya mengarah pada langit yang ditaburi bintang. Gemerlapnya terpantul di kedua mata hijau bening Sakura. Dia mengulas senyum hingga wajahnya bercahaya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya aku seindah itu saat bercahaya di malam hari." Sakura melipat kedua kakinya. Dagunya ditaruh di atas lutut.

Awalnya aku tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Sampai cahaya yang menerangkan wajahnya seolah menawan pandanganku. "Kau kelihatan lebih indah di sini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Apakah itu berarti aku cantik?"

"Kau adalah sesuatu yang menurutku cantik." Aku mengulum senyum tipis. "Sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat di permukaan danau."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sakura menautkan alisnya. Kurasa dia lupa. Padahal di telingaku masih terngiang-ngiang:

_"Daun ini cantik sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu?" _

_"Bagus." _

_"Hanya itu?" _

_"Hn." _

_"Kalau begitu, apa yang menurutmu cantik?" _

_"Sesuatu yang kau lihat di permukaan danau."_

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kau akan melihat refleksimu di sana."

Sakura tersipu setelah tampak mencerna kata-kataku. Kurasa dia sudah mengingatnya sekarang. "Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku senang. Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti seseorang yang jauh lebih tenang sekarang."

"Aku memang sudah tenang."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berbagi tentang masalahmu dengan Naruto? Kurasa ... kali ini masalahnya lebih rumit daripada sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian pernah bertemu lagi selain ketika aku melihatnya sendiri."

Aku sedikit ragu untuk bercerita. Tak yakin aku tak akan terbakar emosi lagi setelah ini. Namun, aku tahu Sakura bisa dipercaya. Dan ... mata hijau beningnya pasti sanggup untuk membuatku tenang lagi.

Aku merogoh saku dan mengambil yang ada di dalamnya. Ketika aku membuka kepalan tanganku, aku melihat jumlah benda ini menjadi lebih sedikit daripada saat pertama kali aku mengambilnya. Barangkali karena tanpa sengaja terbuang setiap kali aku memindahkan ke celana yang akan aku pakai. "Kau tahu apa ini?"

"Batuan kerikil?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada skeptis. Tak lama setelahnya, kedua matanya melebar, tampak tak percaya. "... serbuk bintang."

"Ya."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini? Serbuk bintang adalah bentuk dari bintang ... yang sudah mati."

"Mimpiku pernah memberi tahuku soal itu." Aku kembali mengembalikannya ke dalam saku. "Serbuk bintang ini adalah ibuku."

"Ibumu bintang?" Suara Sakura melengking. Kentara sekali mencirikan seseorang yang sangat terkejut.

"Aku pun baru tahu tentang ini dari ayahku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Sasuke," bisiknya dari celah-celah bekapan tangan di mulutnya. "Jadi kau ... setengah bintang?"

"Mengejutkan bukan? Selama ini aku selalu menganggap kata-katamu yang menyatakan bahwa kau adalah bintang merupakan omong kosong besar. Padahal setengah diriku sama dengan apa yang kubilang omong kosong itu."

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Tubuhmu hangat, tapi kau tak bisa bercahaya. Setengah-setengah."

"Hn."

"Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?"

Aku menceritakan segala yang ayahku ceritakan. Tentang kakakku, ibuku, dan kaitan meninggalnya ibuku dengan Naruto. Aku meringis merasakan dadaku terasa perih selama menceritakannya. Tak bisa kubayangkan seperti apa perasaan ayah saat menceritakan ini padaku, dan aku malah berlaku tidak sopan setelahnya.

"Setelah mendengar semua itu, terutama tentang akhir hidup ibuku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk membencinya." Aku mengakhiri ceritaku pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, apakah setelah aku pergi nanti, kau akan bertambah benci pada Naruto? Dia ... dia adalah orang yang memberi tahumu soal khasiat jantung bintang."

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Bila memang bisa lebih benci dari ini, mungkin saja."

Sakura tampak kecewa setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Kau tahu tidak bahwa itu membebaniku? Aku, 'kan, pernah bilang, aku tak mungkin diturunkan ke bumi tanpa alasan. Ini memang yang sudah digariskan untukku. Dan kau tetap menyalahkan Naruto soal itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin membantumu."

"Aku—"

"Ayahmu mungkin lebih kehilangan ibumu daripada kau. Apa kau pernah lihat ayahmu menyalahkan, atau bahkan membenci Naruto? Dari yang kulihat, ayahmu bahkan percaya pada Naruto sebesar rasa percayanya padamu.

"Naruto begitu peduli pada ayahmu. Tanpa adanya Naruto, sampai detik ini kau mungkin tak akan tahu bagaimana keadaan ayahmu. Tentang kejadian penyerangan _werewolf_ pada desa beberapa tahun lalu, memangnya kau pikir Naruto melakukannya dengan suka-suka? Jika mengingat sikapnya yang hangat, aku yakin kejadian itu di luar kendalinya. Dia seumuran denganmu, bukan? Berapa umurmu saat kejadian itu?"

"Delapan." Aku masih tak punya suara untuk menanggapi kata-kata panjangnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas berat. Dia menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku merasakan gestur yang menyatakan bahwa dia gemas.

"Apakah kira-kira memungkinkan sesuatu seperti menghancurkan desa melintas di kepala anak berumur delapan tahun? Meskipun aku bukan manusia, dan Naruto pun bukan manusia, aku tahu itu sangat janggal. Kejadian itu pastilah bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya."

Kedua matanya menatapku tanpa keraguan. Aku sama sekali tak bisa memutus pandanganku dari sana. "Dan satu lagi, kalau ibumu tahu bagaimana perasaan bencimu pada Naruto saat ini, ibumu pasti merasa terbebani sekali."

Aku terdiam. Kata-kataku seolah menguap bersama karbon dioksida yang kulepas.

"Saat aku pergi nanti, bisakah kau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Berteman lagi dengannya seperti sebelum aku bertemu denganmu?"

Seluruh kata-katanya tadi seakan-akan baru tercerna oleh otakku. Aku akui bahwa Sakura benar. Ayah pun tak tampak membenci Naruto, sama sekali. Bahkan selama ini Naruto pun tak pernah melukaiku atauu ayahku. Apakah ... aku bertindak berlebihan tadi?

Aku meneguk ludahku hingga bersuara. Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang pantas kuberikan pada Sakura. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku bisa lebih tenang sekarang." Sakura kelihatan jauh, jauh lebih lega daripada sebelumnya. Seolah beban berat yang menumpuk di bahunya sudah melenyap.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Dulu kau memintaku untuk mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke langit, apakah karena kau ingin menghindar dari sesuatu seperti ini?" Keraguan yang meliputi pertanyaanku telah dikalahkan oleh rasa ingin tahuku.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Kalau aku sudah tahu alasanku dijatuhkan ke bumi sejak awal, aku tak akan memintamu mencari cara agar aku bisa kembali. Kupikir aku jatuh karena kecelakaan semata, karena tak ada pertanda apa pun bahwa aku dibutuhkan di sini. Padahal bintang lain akan langsung tahu latar belakangnya dijatuhkan ke bumi paling lambat satu hari. Itulah sebabnya. Kau tahu sendiri, semenjak aku menemukan alasanku dijatuhkan ke bumi, aku tak pernah lagi memintamu mencari cara agar aku bisa pulang."

"Kupikir ..." Aku menggantungkan kata-kataku. Jika saja bisa, aku ingin mengulang waktu dan membekap mulutku agar tak berkata apa-apa sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Apa, Sasuke?" Dia mengguncang tubuhku. Sikapnya masih sama meskipun dia terdengar jauh lebih dewasa tadi. "Ayo katakan. Kapan lagi kau bisa mengatakannya selain sekarang?"

Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku mengecap pahit, sekaligus melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku berdeham sebelumnya. "Kupikir, kau tidak pernah ingin kembali lagi karena ... kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-giginya terpamerkan. Pipinya dijalari rona kemerahan dan cahaya yang tak menyilaukan. "Itu termasuk."

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat. Tanganku yang bebas mengusap pipinya, kemudian memelintir ujung rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. "Kau tahu, kau sudah tidak sepolos dulu. Sudah tidak seperti anak kecil lagi."

Dia melepas cengir. "Terima kasih pada buku-buku yang ada di rumahmu dan rumah ayahmu. Aku banyak belajar dari sana."

Suasana mendadak hening dan aku tak menyukainya. Kondisi seperti ini membuatku mengingat bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir kami bisa bersama. Sementara jika kami bicara, akan ada pengalihan untuk itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal buku," aku bersyukur dalam hati karena Sakura memecahkan keheningan, "kau pernah dengar istilah _star-crossed_?"

Dan ternyata topik yang diangkat kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kusyukuri.

"Shakespeare," jawabku. Pahit terasa di tenggorokanku. "Pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai tetapi ditakdirkan akan memiliki akhir yang tragis._ Star-crossed lovers_. Prolog dari kisah Romeo _and_ Juliet."

Sakura masih tersenyum, tapi cahaya di wajahnya meredup. "Terdengar familier, ya?"

Aku enggan mengangguk. Namun kenyataan memaksaku untuk mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih ironis?"

"Memangnya bisa lebih ironis dari ini?"

"_Star-crossed_ bisa diartikan digagalkan _bintang_. Orang yang percaya astrologi bilang bintanglah yang menentukan takdir." Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang bebas. "Kau bintang, aku setengah bintang, tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

Sakura menunduk lama dan tak menanggapi apa-apa. Aku semakin tak menyukai keheningan ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat dagu. Di wajahnya terlukis ekspresi tak percaya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau percaya astrologi."

"Memang tidak. Walaupun aku tak percaya, istilah ini tetap terdengar ironis untuk kita."

Mata Sakura dipejamkan sebelum kedua tangannya melingkari leherku. Dia merapatkan diri padaku dan memelukku erat. Keningnya menempel di leherku. Denyut nadiku di leherku dan denyut nadi di lehernya saling bersahutan. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Napasku terasa berat untuk dilepas. Aku balas melingkari kedua tangan pada tubuhnya erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Kalau saja bisa ... aku harap waktu dapat berhenti di detik ini juga. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu ..." Kutenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam rambutnya, kemudian berbisik, "... _selamanya_."

"Kau setengah bintang, memiliki setengah dari karasteristik bintang. Bagaimana jika ... jatuh cinta hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup adalah salah satunya?"

Aku meringis perih. Sakura tak mendengarkan kata yang kuucap ke dalam kumpulan rambutnya. Entah aku harus merasa bersyukur atau sebaliknya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Rahangku bergetar keras hingga gigiku bergemeletuk setelah mengatakannya.

Aku tidak dapat menjamin kata-kataku sendiri. Karena dari semenjak aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura, aku sudah tahu bahwa dialah satu-satunya.

**Bersambung**

.

A/n:

Haiiiiiii. Udah lama ya gak update. Hehehe. *dibuang* Makasih buat yang masih nungguin dengan sabar :") dan makasih banget, bangeeeet buat yang dukung fic ini hingga bisa menang di kategori Best Fantasy MC di IFA 2015. Makasih banyak untuk 126 orang yang kasih suara. Makasih, makasiiiih banget. Bahkan reviewer, fav-er, dan follower fic ini nggak sampai sebanyak itu, tapi ternyata yang vote lebih dari dua kali lipatnya. Nggak nyangka :"D oke, saya tau ini telat banget wkwkwk.

I changed the summary since I cringed every time I read the last one ... Btw nulis chapter ini capek. Sampai puyeng. Susah diketiknya ._. Dan maaf kayaknya saya bikin Sasuke kelihatan melankolis dan alay banget. Huhu. Tuntutan peran :'( terus chapter kemaren gue nge-troll gagal. HAHA. Gak deng, bukan nge-troll. Banyak yang nebak juga itu mimpi. :)) Sad ending, happy ending, atau lainnya (?) bisa terjawab chapter depan yang merupakan chapter terakhir.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya atas feedbacks yang masuk, maaf sekali nggak bisa balas review satu-satu. Tapi buat Daun Momiji (berhubung jawaban dari pertanyaannya nggak bisa saya jawab lewat cerita), yang benar itu bersirobok. Sila cek KBBI :)

Ini nggak diedit atau dicek lagi. Capek wkwk. Ntar kalo ada waktu sekalian mau edit miss-miss yang baru saya temuin ketika baca ulang. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi ya! Feedbacks are kindly accepted :)

daffodila.


End file.
